Et les conséquences de la bataille aventure 1
by Florinoir
Summary: Dans le bois y a d'l'action, dans la taverne... humiliation...
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Et les conséquences de la bataille... Première aventure de nos cinq mercenaires!

Genre: yaoi, UA, humour, OOC, aventures...

Source: Gundam Wings.

Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, sauf pour Elliottina Pinwick... Sinon c'est Sunrise et cie..Mais le scénario et le monde..c'est moi avec quelques influences!

* * *

Et voilà la première séquelle de Bataille et conséquences! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_-_ Heero...J'ai tout..

_-_ Parfait... Alors, deux mesures...

_-_ Deux! Mais tu es devenu fou ou quoi!

_-_ Paaas de panique...J'ai dosé le reste en conséquence...

_-_ Mouais... Et si on rajoutait ce truc?

_-_ Qu...Rôôôôôôh Wufei, mon cher collaborateur, je crois que nous allons fort bien nous entendre...

_-_ Mais je n'en doute point...Ohohoho, j'ai l'impression de revenir à l'époque ou je forçais le labo de Grand-père Chang...

_-_ En parlant de ça, faut baisser d'un ton...Les cerbères de service pourraient renifler nos présences...

_-_ Ils sont trop loins, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir... Quoique Quatre ne m'a pas quitté du regard de la soirée... Ce type est effrayant...

_-_ Tu te fais mener à la baguette mon pauvre Wufei! Duo n'a aucunes autorité sur moi! Je dirais même que je le dresse, hinhinhinhin...

_-_ Tch! Et c'est pour cette raison qu'on est dans cette cave avec pour tout éclairage une bougie et qu'on y est venus après avoir ennivré nos compagnons...

_-_ Grumph! C'est simplement pour nous éviter une discution agaçante! Je n'ai pas _du tout_ peur de Duo!

_-_ ...

_-_ Puisque je te le dis!

_-_ Je n'ai pas peur de Quatre non plus! C'est juste qu'il est inutile de le cotoyer lorsqu'il est en mode mère Dragon!

_-_ ...

_-_ ...

_-_ Bon! C'est pas tout ça, mais on a une expérience révolutionnaire à mener à terme!

_-_ Tout à fait! Es tu sûr des dosages?

_-_ Oui!

_-_ ...

_-_ Oooh, aussi sûr que possible avec une bougie à moitié morte, quoi! Et toi?

_-_ Idem!

_-_ Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend!

* * *

Pendant que les deux savants fous complotaient, Duo, Quatre et Trowa émèrgeaient tous d'un sommeil éthylique...

_-_ Muaaaaaaaaaahh... Quekonfoulà..?

_-_ Hn, j'ai presque mal à la tête...

_-_ ... Où sont Wufei et Heero?

_-_ Qu...

**BAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**

_-_ ...

_-_ ...

_-_ ...

_-_ Combien de probabilités que ce ne soit pas eux? Risqua Trowa.

_-_ Aucunes! Grondèrent Quatre et Duo en se levant précipitamment, toutes traces de langueur effacée.

Ils quittèrent la chambre en catastrophe, passant à travers les clients en tenue de nuit réveillés par l'explosion et se dirigèrent en trombe vers l'origine du bruit et de la fumée...

...Où ils retrouvèrent deux silhouettes plus noires que la nuit gesticuler sur un fond de flammes s'élevant d'un trou dans le sol.

_-_ Sûr des dosages hein! On a FAILLI MOURRIR!

_-_ Aah, ça vaaaa! Plus de peur que de mal!

_-_ Ah oui! Répètes ça après qu'on ait expliqué aux autres ce qu'il s'est passé!

_-_ Pourquoi devraient-ils le savoir!

_-_ Parce que vous êtes pris en flag...

Les deux ombres parmis les ombres stoppèrent net leur querelle et se tournèrent vers Duo, Quatre et Trowa. Les deux premiers les toisaient d'un air sévère, les bras croisés tandis que le troisième dissimulait mal un sourire, même à la seule lueur du feu et des torches.

_-_ Qu...Quatre... Hem... Il y a une explication tout à fait...

Wufei se tut, interromput dans son bafouillage par un coup de coude d'Heero. Le jeune inventeur se redressa, essayant de récupérer un maximum de dignité malgrès sa couverture de suie et les dégats qu'il avait provoqué.

_-_ Nous avons voulu tester un produit et ça a un peu dégénéré, pas de quoi en faire un plat...

Wufei grogna en se prennant la tête dans la main.

_-_ Pas de quoi...en faire un plat... PAS DE QUOI EN FAIRE UN PLAT! ESPECE DE CERVELLE DE TARE EN PLEINE CRISE DE FOLIE FURIEUSE! TU VAS...

_-_ MA CAAAVE! MA CAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEUH!

La vieille femme surpassant en décibels Duo arriva tel un tank envoyant valser tout les curieux sur son passage, hululant tout du long. Les pompons de son long bonnet de nuit tressautaient au rythme de sa course et sa nuisette tranparente ondulaient au rythme de ses formes gélatineuses. Le visage recouvert d'une substance verte, des bigoudis fluorescents sur la tête et la bouche béante, elle continua son avencée en fanfare jusqu'aux cinq garçons qui réprimèrent un sursault d'horreur en la voyant de près.

_-_ Moman, c'est elle la sorcière Rubatgabou? Demanda un enfant en se curant le nez, les yeux écarquillés.

Pour toute réponse, sa mère le rapprocha d'elle, observant, comme les autres, avec avidité la scène qui allait avoir lieu.

_-_ VOUS! Postillona la malheureuse propriétaire de feu-l'édifice au visage d'Heero, SCELERATS! VOYOUX!

_-_ Madame Pinwick, pensez aux nobles sacrifices qu'il nous faut parfois savoir faire au nom de la science et... Risqua le brun, s'empêchant de reculer.

_-_ J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE! VOUS ALLEZ ME REMBOURSER LES DEGATS SUR LE CHAMPS! ET AVEC LES INTERETS!

_-_ Madame Pinwick, vous allez bien entendu recevoir réparations...

_-_ Y A INTERET!

Trowa, ne voyant plus que cette seule solution pour calmer la brave femme, poussa Duo dans ses bras. Aussitôt l'expression congestionnée de la femme se radoucit, et elle aggripa le jeune homme d'une poigne de fer, l'éttouffant contre l'imposante poitrine débordant de la nuisette.

_-_ Hum... Veuillez excuser ma saute d'humeur, ce n'est guère digne d'une femme telle que moi...

Elle gloussa , enfonçant un peu plus un Duo prêt à hurler dans les renflements de son corps.

_-_ Je vous demanderais de me suivre jusqu'à ma demeure pour convenir d'un arrangement pour ce regrettable incident... Elle jeta un regard hautain qui se teinta de satisfaction à un Heero écumant de rage, à peine retenu par Wufei, vous devriez envoyez vos deux charges se débarbouiller pendant que nous parlons de cela...

Cette fois, Quatre et Trowa ne furent pas trop de deux pour maintenir Wufei et Heero...

* * *

Ils furent tous installés chez Elliottina Pinwick devant une coûteuse tasse de bodégua-caramel, boisson fort prisée des vieilles richesses bourgeoises. La vieille femme s'était excusée pour se rendre présentable en faisant un clin d'oeil à Duo qu'elle avait fait asseoir à ses côtés au grand courroux d'Heero. Ce dernier et Wufei s'étaient débarbouillés sommairement, prennant un plaisir vengeur à salir les canapés roses et bleus pétants de leur hôtesse. Duo avala la boisson fortement sucrée et alcolisée d'un traît, sans doute traumatisé pour les mois à venir; Elliottina Pinwick, femme la plus riche du patelin où ils se trouvaient actuellement, avait pour lui un attachement aussi utile qu'envahissant depuis qu'elle avait posé un regard outragement maquillé sur sa pauvre personne lors de leur arrivée sur la grande place. Heero l'avait boudé depuis, pretextant que sa façon de descendre du cheval et de rejeter sa chevelure en arrière était trop langoureuse... Le châtain jeta un regard noir à Trowa, le traître sirotant stoïquement le breuvage. L'ex-seigneur finit par sentir les ondes négatives et tourna la tête vers leurs provenances. Grimaçant intérieurement, il tenta.

_-_ Duo... C'était la seule solution pour nous en tirer sans trop de casses...

_-_ Sans trop de casses! S'étrangla le châtain, C'est pas toi que la vieille cinglée moleste depuis deux jours!

_-_ Deux jours, treize heures et quarante-cinq minutes... Grommella Heero.

_-_ Ooooh sans tes conneries j'en serais pas là!

_-_ T'as pas attendu ça pour lui faire du charme! Siffla le brun, posant brusquement sa coupe sur la table, envoyant le liquide gicler sur la manche de Wufei.

_-_ Tu me soupçonne de vouloir draguer une momie fourrée aux cosmétiques!

_-_ Quand on est aussi moche qu'elle, faut bien avoir quelques signaux avant de croire avoir une chance! Nécrophile!

_-_ Suffit vous deux! Je vous signale que la ma...hum, Madame Pinwick, notre _charmante _hôtesse, est au fond du couloir! Chuchota Quatre.

_-_ Me revoilàààààààà! Chantonna une voix aigü comme pour confirmer les mots avisés du blond.

Ils forcèrent tous un sourire, sauf Heero et Wufei qui n'avaient pas digéré le terme "charges", qui menaça très vite de s'effondrer devant la vision qui se présentait à eux; la chevelure bleue frisottante avec une frange raide et fournie, les lèvres surchargée de mauve à lèvres débordant aux commissures, les cils et les paupières peints en turquoise et le visage orange vif, elle avait troqué sa nuisette contre une robe à froufrou sans manches, trop serrée et lui arrivant à peine aux cuisses décorées de varices.

_-_ Madame Pinwick! Vous êtes... Tout à fait... Ravissante! S'exclama Quatre dont le sourire se craquelait aux extrémités.

Il donna un coup de coude à Trowa qui acquiesca avec reluctence, tandis qu'Heero et Wufei ne faisait rien pour déguiser leurs dégoût. Duo, lui, était resté sous le choc de l'apparition, le mantra de "Ca va s'asseoir à côté de moi!" couinant sans cesse dans son esprit à l'agonie. Confirmant ses pires craintes, la femme s'assit gracieusement, flashant un sourire perlé au châtain instantannément submergé par une forte odeur de parfum sans doute aussi coûteux que lourd.

Elle croisa les jambes, se rapprochant un peu plus de son fantasme vivant( /Duo/ Plus pour longtemps...Flo, je te HAIS!), n'omettant pas d'écraser du regard l'avorton toujours collé aux basques du bel Appolon. Réfrénant l'envie de tirer la langue à l'impudent la fixant l'oeil mauvais, elle se tourna vers celui qui lui semblait le plus raisonnable du groupe, l'adorable blond.

_-_ Monsieur Winner, trève de flatteries! Gloussa-t-elle. Point besoin de compliments pour régler notre petit soucis...

_-_ Certes, très chère... Vous nous voyez on ne peut plus navrés de cet incident, soyez sûre d'être dédommagée...

_-_ La seule chose navrante dans tout ça c'est qu'elle n'ait pas été dans la cave avec nous... Murmura Heero dans l'oreille de Wufei.

_-_ Avec tout son maquillage elle aurait provoqué la destruction de la ville... Ricana sourdement le Chinois en retour.

Trowa, qui se trouvait à peine à portée des murmures, toussota pour cacher un rire fort mal venut tandis que Quatre continuait à abreuver Elliottina de tournures de phrases pompeuses.

_-_ Il se trouve, monsieur Winner, que vous pourriez effectivement régler votre dette... Voyez-vous, je comptais engager des mercenaires pour le compte d'une amie...

_-_ Bien sûr, ce serait une solution mais votre cave était désafectée et nos tarifs sont...

_-_ Monsieur Winner, refusez-vous un service à une femme victime d'un préjudice par votre faute!

_-_ Du tout, vous interprétez faussement mes pro...

_-_ Me traiteriez-vous d'idiote à présent! Seigneur, ce que l'on dit sur le rustre des personnes de votre accabit est donc exact!

_-_ Madame, je vous conjure...

_-_ Plus un mot! Vous me vexez grandement sous mon toit, qui plus est!

_-_ Nous acceptons, nous acceptons! Finit par craquer Quatre, rouge d'embarras. Parlez, nous obéirons!

Le blond s'épongea le front et jeta un regard de psychopathe à Duo. Ce dernier retint un gémissement et passa un bras autour des épaules de la femme. Aussitôt elle se détendit, se lovant presque sur les genoux du châtain.

_-_ Hey, vieille...

Un coup de pied vicieusement planté dans le tibia d'Heero transforma le début de tirade indignée du brun en pathétique cri de douleur et Quatre respira à nouveau. Quoique toujours difficilement; sous ses dehors de vieille bourge idiote, la Pinwick avait du répondant! Toujours se méfier des personnes aux allures ridicules, se répéta-t-il, ce sont celles qui finalement arrivent toujours à avoir ce qu'elles veulent!

_-_ Voyez-vous, mon amie est en difficulté... Elle est seule avec un enfant en bas âge, peu de gens veulent donc l'engager et lui donner sa chance... Ce qui est fort malheureux, elle est une personne exceptionnellement forte et courageuse! Pas du tout du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds... Ce qui nous amène au problème... Mon amie... s'est heurtée à une bande de malandrins sans scrupules... Elle vit dans une maisonette qu'elle me loue et travaille dans un établissement médicinal oriental...Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est la nouvelle tendance, cette pratique consistant à se faire piqueter le corps d'épingles...

_-_ L'acupuncture...Maugréa Wufei.

_-_ Peut-être, concéda la femme du bout des lèvres, toujours-est-il qu'un jour ce...minable individu se disant chef de bande est arrivé avec sa clique et a commencé à tout saccager dans la petite boutique du docteur Wu, là où elle travaille comme assistante! Mais mon amie ne s'est pas démontée! Elle a giflé le chef et mit au tapis quatre autres de ces gredins avant de se faire assomer! Mais elle les a empêché d'aller plus loin dans la mise à sac!

_-_ Indubitablement une forte femme... Murmura Wufei, impressionné malgrès lui.

_-_ Je suppose que cette bande est maintenant après votre amie..?

_-_ Exactement!

Elle serra la taille de Duo jusqu'à en faire grimacer ce dernier, en plus assaillit par une plus imposante vague de parfum. Quatre soupira et consulta ses compagnons du regard. Trowa hocha la tête, Wufei agita la main, Heero était trop occupé à cryogéniser la Pinwick du regard pour prêter attention au contrat et Duo... Duo trop empétré dans son calvaire et son auto-appitoiement...

_-_ Bien! Nous acceptons de voir votre amie et réflechir sur un moyen de l'aider. Quand pourrons-nous la voir?

_-_ Je vous propose de m'accompagner sur l'heure vers le cabinet du docteur Wu! Mon amie est insomniaque et son enfant dort chez une petite connaissance... Elle en profite pour étudier! Une femme de talent! Je passe une veste et nous y allons?

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils marchaient dans l'allée menant à une petite batisse de style oriental. Elliottina frappa à la porte et ils entendirent des pas vifs. Unoeuillet s'entrebailla et une voix de femme méfiante se fit entendre.

_-_ Qui êtes vous?

_-_ Meiran ma chérie! C'est moi, Elliottina! Je suis accompagnée d'amis sûrs!

A l'entente du nom, Wufei s'immobilisa.

_Non... Ca ne peut être..._

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une petite femme éclairée par la lumière chiche du corridord en bois laqué. Jeune, aux cheveux noirs de jais accrochées en deux petites couettes lâches, vétue d'un kimono aux tons rouges, elle dardait un regard en amande sombre et sévère dans un beau visage un peu rond. La ligne de ses lèvres fines était étirée en un petit sourire fatigué qui n'effaçait pas tout à fait le froncement du front si caractéristique à Wufei.

Et alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux en posant le regard sur lui,que sa bouche s'entrouvrait sous le choc et que Duo et Quatre poussait une exclamation, il articula d'une voix sourde.

_-_ Nataku... C'est vraiment toi...Meiran...

TBC...


	2. Wufei en apprend une bien bonne

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Et les conséquences de la bataille... Première aventure de nos cinq mercenaires!

Genre: yaoi, UA, humour, OOC, aventures...sequelle de Bataille et conséquences...conseillé de lire cette fic avant, sinon vous allez avoir un choc avec les caractères de certains...

Source: Gundam Wings.

Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, sauf pour Elliottina Pinwick... Sinon c'est Sunrise et cie..Mais le scénario et le monde..c'est moi avec quelques influences!

Notes: Et dédicace(flash de dents émail-dia...bip!!) à Kitty que Duo hait positivement, oui Heero , toi aussi , on sait que tu n'aime pas la teinture platine(clin d'oeil) et un graaaaand merci à anouk pour sa review!!Je m'excuse de cette longie absence et espère que vous êtes toujous là...Allô?

/Wufei/Onna sans honneur...

Je vous souhaite, à ceux qui suivent et ceux qui découvrent, une agréable lecture!

* * *

Wufei fit un pas. Meiran en fit un autre. Les autres retenaient leurs souffles. 

_-_ ... Femme...

_-_ Mercenaire...

_-_ ... C'est moi où la température vient de baisser de quelques crans là? Soufffla Heero à Duo, sans quitter la scène, ou, devrait-on dire, le match, des yeux.

_-_ C'est pas toi... Longue histoire...

_-_ Rencontrer Meiran ici...

_-_ Meiran... Cette jeune femme dont vous aviez parlé un jour? La serveuse caractérielle? S'enquit Trowa.

_-_ Quatre, le regard fixé sur les deux asiatiques.

_-_ Par tous les Dieux!! Vous connaissez donc ma jeune amie?! Gloussa Elliottina Pinwick, la bouche en cul de poule, battant des cils en s'accrocha au bras de Duo comme un python autour de sa proie... Selon Heero...

_-_ J'vais m'la faire, j'vous jure que j'vais m'la faire...

_-_ Calme toi Heero... Chuchota Trowa en retenant son ami par le bras, Arrête de montrer les dents et regarde par là... Je crois que Wufei va céder...

_-_ Oui, je connaîs cet homme , Elliottina... Une vieille connaissance... Répondit Meiran à sa bienfaitrice sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux.

_- _...Oh..OH!!!

L'exclamation fit grimacer Duo qui l'avait reçue de plein fouet dans les tympans.

_-_ Mais..Mais alors..Ce serait donc..Il serait...Lui?!!!!! Bégaya la femme, aggripant de plus belle le bras ankylosé de son chevalier-servant.

_-_ Oui. Confirma Meiran.

_-_ De quoi parles-tu femme?! S'irrita Wufei, décidé à soutenir le duel visuel à égale férocité.

La petite femme eut un léger sourire, la réplique de celui qu'elle lui faisait après avoir eu le dernier mot. Wufei sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Il sentait que quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus. Qu'elle avait une carte maîtresse, la quinteflush royale, comme dirait Duo. Ses tripes se tordaient déjà en prévision. Il rentra les épaules, releva la tête, cala ses pieds sur le sol. Il assimilerait ce qu'elle allait dire. Il pouvait tout encaisser. il était Chang Wufei, digne représentant de son pays, mercenaire reconnu, combattant émérite, au moral d'acier!! Il avait résisté aux pires travaux, aux pires adversaires, à Duo, par les Dieux, à Quatre!! Non!! Meiran ne pouvait espérer ne serait-ce qu'ébranler son esprit...

_-_ ...Il est bien le père de mon fils!

... , ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, quel que soit ses mots, car il était l'Homme et qu'elle n'était qu'une simple femme et que...

_-_ QUOI?!!!

_-_ Finou tu te l'étais faite?!!!! Et tu nous avait rien dit!! Outch!!

_-_ Monsieur Maxwell!! Enfin, quel manque de tact!!

... Il n'avait définitivement pas entendu ce qui venait de se dire, ce n'était que son imagination se préparant aux pires scénarios afin de mieux blinder les défenses et...

_-_ Houhou!! Wufei? Wuuuuufeiii!!

_-_ ... On dirait qu'il est sous le choc...

_-_ Impressionnant... cette immobilité sans faille... Il ne cligne même pas des yeux!!

Une main passa devant ses yeux et il se sentit vaguement agacé parce que cette fourbe créature de femme serait capable de considérer le geste comme un forfait de sa part et proclamer sa victoire... cette femme prête à toutes les ruses pour avoir le dernier mot..ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elle..qu'elle...Qu'elle...

Le visage souriant de Quatre envahit son champ de vision. Ce cher Quatre, toujours si raisonnable, cet ami, ce camarade toujours présent... Ce démoniaque individu qui le regardait avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux...

_-_ Wufei, tu es papa? Enonça-t-il gaiement, clairement.

Trop clairement pour que Wufei puisse continuer à se vautrer dans ses illusions.

Le Chinois émit un couinement étrange et tomba face contre terre aux pieds de Quatre.

_-_ Oups... Je ne penses pas qu'il ait tenu le choc de la nouvelle... Nota le blond d'une voix désolée.

Meiran releva le menton avec un reniflement dédaigneux, satisfaite de sa victoire. Elliottina se répandit en petits cris de surprise, garrotant fermement le bras de Duo tandis que ce dernier, Trowa et Heero frissonnaient.

Ne. _Jamais._ Cacher. Quelque chose. A. Quatre.

* * *

Lorsque Wufei reprit connaissance, il se trouvait sur les draps d'un futon dans une petite pièce. Sur une table de chevet, une petite lampe projetait une lumière dans les tons rouges.Ne sentant aucune présences, le Chinois se leva avec précaution, se tatant le menton en grimaçant. Il devait être tombé face contre terre mais pour quelle raison?Il se souvenait de Meiran... Meiran qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour... Meiran qui avait dit... 

_-_ Par les Dieux...

Il se rassit sur le futon.

Père de son... fils? Fils comme enfant?Comme héritier? Comme affreux petit nain de jardin chouineur et baveur et...

Le panneau fermant la chambre s'ouvrit sur Duo et Quatre, interrompant des reflexions menaçant de le conduire droit à la panique.

_-_ Fei!! Tu t'sens mieux?!

Le Chinois leva lentement la tête vers ses deux amis.

_-_ Je dirais que non Duo... Constata Quatre avec, soupçonna Duo, un peu de satisfaction.

Puis le blond s'approcha de son ami complètement défait et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_-_ Allons Wufei, ne fais pas cette tête!Tu te rends compte que tu es père?

Ne tenant pas compte du hoquet du Chinois, le stratège continua.

_-_ Tu dois maintenant te comporter comme un homme responsable... Prendre soin de Meiran, de l'enfant...Apprendre à le connaître... Décider d'un avenir ou tu devras prendre en compte ce petit être que tu as contribué à créer...

Les épaules de Wufei commençaient à trembler visiblement et Duo eu pitié de son pauvre ami prit dans les griffes du vindicatif blond.

_-_ Allez Fei, interrompit-il en s'avançant à son tour vers le brun, on t'attend dans le salon...

Quatre lui lança un regard noir et Duo grimaça mentalement.

_Tu m'en doit une, Fei... Faut vraiment que j'sois un pote pour risquer les foudres de Quat'..._

Ils aidèrent le Chinois à se relever et l'entrainèrent plus qu'autre chose vers son supplice.

* * *

Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce d'où filtrait les bruits de conversations, Wufei retrouva un peu de dignité et repoussa ses deux amis avant de se redresser. La diablesse lui avait porté un rude coup et Quatre, ce traître sans coeur, l'enfonçait mais il n'était pas à terre... 

Il ouvri lui-même la porte, la tête haute, le dos bien droit, l'air parfaitement maître de lui...

_-_ Par le nez couperosé de Tonhey le Sobre, Wufei, tu ressemble à un cas en phase terminale...

Meiran lui adressa un rictus triomphant alors que Trowa se cachait derrière sa mèche et sa tasse de thé, que la mère Pinwick était partagée entre déshabiller du regard Duo, qui s'était planqué derrière lui, et ne rien perdre de la scène se jouant entre les deux Chinois, que Quatre ricanait discrètement et que le châtain harcelé se frappait le front de la paume.

_-_ Merci Heero... Réussit à grincer Wufei en foudroyant le savant fou du regard.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et Duo lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes en faisant mine de s'assoir à côté de son amant. Quatre se racla la gorge et le pauvre châtain déglutit avant de changer de direction et se réinstaller sur le même sofa qu'Elliottina Pinwick qui se fit aussitôt un plaisir de l'étouffer en soupirant de bohneur.

Cette fois ce fut Heero qui grinça...des dents...

Dès que tout le monde fut installé, Wufei attaqua les hostilités.

_-_ Femme, je veux une explication!

Meiran prit une gorgée de thé, se tamponna les lèvres avec un mouchoir et releva les yeux sur le brun littéralement fumant.

_-_ Ravie de constater que ton malaise est passé...

_-_ Ne détourne pas le sujet!! Aboya Wufei, encore mortifié par l'abandon de son honneur.

La jeune femme reprit une expression sévère.

_-_ Il se trouve, Chang Wufei, qu'il y a deux ans tu as lâchement abandonné une femme enceinte de ton enfant!!

_-_ Tu savais que je partais!! Et _je_ ne _savais pas_ que...cette nuit-là...Tu...Nous...

_-_ M'accuserais-tu d'être seule responsable de cette situation!! S'exclama Meiran en se levant, les poings serrés.

_-_ Quelle muflerie!!Se récria Madame Pinwick en serrant sur son ..on va dire coeur la main de Duo.

_-_ Nous n'étions resté guère que deux mois dans le bourg si mes souvenirs sont exacts... Se rappela Quatre, et durant tout ce temps, tu nous a caché ta relation avec Meiran?

_-_ Nous n'étions pas ensembles!! Ce fut..Ce fut entièrement innatendu!!

_-_ Apparament une bonne argumentation est tout l'aphrodisiaque qu'il faut à cet homme!! Renifla Meiran.

_-_ Meiran enfin!!!!

_-_ Pardonnez ma rudesse Eliottina, l'irritation m'a fait oublier les lois les plus élémentaires de la courtoisie... Je ne suis pas une mercenaire après tout...

_-_ Meiran!!Siffla Wufei, les dents serrées. Discutons de ça en privé!!

La jeune femme renifla.

_-_ Toujours couard Chang Wufei... Mais tu as raison, là n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de nos..affaires...

Malgrès tous les défaults que les mercenaires pouvaient trouver à Eliottina Pinwick et sa curiosité maladive, la dame aimait beaucoup Meiran et voulait lui éviter une situation délicate...Bien qu'à son sens, ce fut plutôt le rustre Chinois indigne qui subissait les humiliations mais enfin, si sa jeune amie souhaitait passer sur le sujet pour le moment...

_-_ Oh oui ma chère!! Je vous ai amené ces jeunes gens afin de régler une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire avec ces bandits... Mais au vu des récentes révélations...

L'asiatique leva une main.

_-_ Ce n'est rien Elliottina, vous ne pouviez pas vous douter du tour que prendrait les évènements...

Elle se tourna vers Quatre et Duo, ignorant royalement Wufei.

_-_ Vous aviez résolu l'affaire à l'époque. J'ai entendu parler de vous par la suite. Mais je vois que votre équipe s'est aggrandie...

Quatre s'empressa de faire les présentations.

_-_ Miss Meiran, voici Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton. Je jure d'eux comme de moi-même...

La jeune femme les jaugea puis hocha la tête avec un petit claquement de langue, apparament satisfaite du résultat.

_-_ J'accepte votre aide mon amie... Nous nous arrangerons pour le paiement, bien entendu...

Quatre haussa un sourcil. La Meiran qu'il connaissait était une trop fière demoiselle qui aurait préféré se couper les quatre membres à la fourchette plutôt que de se faire aider. Du coin de l'oeil il vit Wufei ouvrir des yeux ronds malgrès sa colère.Lui aussi s'attendait à se faire jeter dehors manus militari...

_-_ Chère amie!!Se récria la plus âgée, ne parlons pas de ça!!

_-_ Elliottina. Je n'accepte pas la charité.

_-_ Ben voyons... Déjà que la sangsue nous fait bosser gratos... Marmonna Heero tout en envoyant des regards assassins à sa némésis quand Quatre ne regardait pas.

_-_ Vous disiez petit homme?

_-_ Il n'a rien dit!! N'est ce pas Heero?

_-_ ...Je...hum...réfléchissais à un nouveau plan pour une fourchette multifonction...Quelques reflections mentales m'auront echappées...Mais je vous en prie, ne faites pas attention à moi...

Meiran le fixa étrangement et madame Pinwick renifla avant que les deux femmes ne continuent leur argument. Trowa le regarda d'un air torve.

_-_ T'as pas trouvé mieux? Chuchota-t-il.

_-_ Mais je reflechissais _vraiment_ à cette fourchette! Se justifia Heero sur le même ton.

_-_ Ma chère enfant, il n'y a pas à tergiverser!! S'exclama Elliottina Pinwick, les amenant au sujet initial de cette visite devenue si étrange, pensez au petit Fei-Long( Et maintenant que vous savez à quoi le gosse ressemblera plus grand, qui veut une sequelle?)!!

A ces mots la jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, se mordant les lèvres. Elle refit le tour de la pièce des yeux puis baissa la tête.

_-_ ... Je vous revaudrais ce service un jour ou l'autre! Finit-elle par asséner, fixant son amie férocement.

La vieille femme couina de joie et serra Duo contre son..oui, son coeur... Le châtain couina aussi mais d'horreur. Heero gronda,montrant les dents, Quatre fit un sourire un peu crispé tout en lui écrasant les orteils mine de rien, Wufei restait perdu dans son petit monde et Trowa serra la main de la petite brune, concluant le deal.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui sera le plus compliqué entre défendre cette jeune femme contre ses ennemis, défendre Duo contre Heero et Elliottina Pinwick, faire en sorte que Wufei ne craque pas complètement avec cette histoire d'ex et de paternité et le martelage psychologique de Quatre ou soigner mes futures migraines..._ Se demanda-t-il stoïquement tout en grimaçant à la forte poigne de celle qu'il pensait être le plus gros challenge de son coéquipier Chinois...

TBC...

* * *

Pour info, Fei-Long est le nom d'un personnage Yamane Amano dans son manga Viewfinder(je sais plus le nom japonais).Le beau gosse grand patron de la mafia chinoise... C'est Fei-chou! 


	3. Une vieille histoire

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Et les conséquences de la bataille... Première aventure de nos cinq mercenaires!^^

Genre: yaoi, UA, humour, OOC, aventures...

Source: Gundam Wings.

Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, sauf pour Elliottina Pinwick, le Docteur Wu et lafamille Vouder... Sinon c'est Sunrise et cie..Mais le scénario et le monde..c'est moi avec quelques influences!^^

Notes: Hééé oui, je m'excuse encore...

/Heero, réprobateur/ La feignantise ne fait pas faire de belles auto-destructions.

... J'en ai pas franchement envie...

/Heero, hausse un sourcil/... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut...

... Ouais..J'disais donc!! ...Désolée quoi...

/Duo/Oooooh ferme laaaaaaaaa... Abandonne c'te daube et qu'on en parle plus!!

... Tu veux que j'appelle Elliottina..?

/Duo/Heero/NAN!!!

... Heu!! je viens de m'apercevoir que ça fait deux ans que je n'ai rien publié pour cette histoire en voulant répondre aux reviews...Bon alors, Calamithy, Iroko et Marnie02...Encore un immense merci, un encore plus immense DESOLEE!! En tout cas, ça faisait plaisir de relire vos commentaires!^^

* * *

_Suivit des ses fidèles compagnons, il avançait d'un pas martial le long du corridor. Guerrier jusque là invaincu de l'Empire, il lui fallait pourtant rendre des comptes sur les multiples échecs que ces chiens de la résistance leur faisait subir depuis quelques temps. _

_L'Empereur ne prisait guère ce genre d'humiliation et il réfléchissait à la manière la plus adéquate de lui annoncer le dernier coup d'état des insurgés, action qui s'était conclue par la débandade des forces du royaume…_

_Soudainement, il s'arrêta. _

_Il __**le**__ sentait._

_Cette aura qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille._

_**L'insolen**__t avait osé…_

_Bloquez toutes les sorties, déployez les unités._

_Telle une machine bien huilée, ses troupes se dispersèrent dès l'ordre donné._

_Il intima d'un geste à trois d'entre eux de continuer à le suivre et poursuivit son chemin._

_**Il**__ l'attendait sûrement plus loin, cherchant, avant même la victoire de la résistance, le duel qui lui permettrait de venger son maître…_

_Il empoigna plus fermement le manche de son sabre sous sa tunique noire et se prépara à affronter sa destinée…_

_Ils débouchaient dans une salle quand l'attaque eut lieu. _

_Une série de shurikens fendirent l'air, tranchant deux de ses hommes ! Au même instant, trois individus masqués leur barrèrent la route ! Acculé, les deux soldats se mirent en garde, sortant leurs armes. _

_Lee-Ann, Chang Solo, laissez moi régler seul mes comptes avec le chien qui a tué mon maître !_

_Celui qui avait parlé pointa son sabre dans sa direction. Pris d'un frisson d'excitation, il inclina sa position d'attaque, répondant au défi lancé par ce jeune tigre._

_Maître…_

_- Laisse. Je vais moi-même m'occuper de cet insolent…_

_Et il eut à peine le temps de s'écarter qu'il dut contrer un assaut de son fougueux adversaire !_

_Le combat fut intense, l'agilité, la passion et la puissance du résistant contre la maîtrise et la force écrasante du meilleur soldat de l'empire…_

_Mais l'expérience et la connaissance du terrain eurent raison du jeune insurgé qui se trouva désarmé et acculé aux limites des remparts du château… Trois pas en arrière, et sa chute serait mortelle…_

- _Abandonne et joins-toi à l'empire… Mourir ici serait gâcher ta force…_

_-Jamais !! Lui répondit avec feu le jeune homme démasqué, ses longs cheveux noirs fouettant le vide qui le menaçait._

_- Viens donc du côté de la Force Obscure !! Nous vous balaierons comme des insectes ! Il te faut servir l'empereur, fils !_

_-Ne m'appelez pas ainsi !! Jamais je n'accepterai que le chien du tyran me nomme de la sorte !_

_-Et pourtant, fils…_

_Le soldat laissa tomber son masque de plongée obsidienne, découvrant sa face aux yeux écarquillés de l'enfant…._

_- Et pourtant je suis ton père Fei-Luk…Je suis…Ton pèèèèreeeeeeeeee…_

_- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

* * *

-…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!

- Par la moustache d'Eustache-L'Imberbe LA FERME !!!

- Ouais quoi, y en a qui essaie d'dormir !!

- Wufei.. ? Qui y-a-t-il ?!

Indifférent aux vociférations de ses compagnons, le jeune homme tenta de contrôler sa respiration haletante. Puis, repoussant ses couvertures, il se précipita dehors, faisant fi des jurons colorés d'Heero et Duo sur lesquels il avait marché.

Il fit glisser un panneau et se retrouva dans un petit jardin d'intérieur agréablement baigné de la rosée de l'aube. Respirant l'air pur, il profita du calme que procurait ce lieu pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Par les Dieux, quel cauchemar terrifiant avait-il fait là !

Il crispa ses doigts dans sa chevelure humide ; il n'avait pas été aussi perturbé par un rêve depuis des lustres !!

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il, mercenaire ? Ton cri d'effroi s'est entendu depuis ma chambre…

Il se retourna, le regard étrécit face à la source de ses récents tourments ; Meiran lui adressa un demi-sourire supérieur avant de détourner les yeux avec un claquement de langue.

_-_Peu m'importe tes émois, en fait, je venais vous réveiller. Le petit déjeuner est prêt et j'aimerais vous parler avant d'aller travailler.

Elle se détourna sans attendre de réponse et Wufei s'en fut, maugréant, lever les autres.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils dévoraient à belles dents le copieux repas.

_-_Mademoiselle Meiran, tout ceci est fameux !

- Ce n'est rien ! Renifla la brune, mais je me doute bien qu'après des mois sur les routes, n'importe quelle table un tant soit peu civilisée paraîtrait exceptionnelle…

- Nous mangeons très bien, merci ! S'hérissa Wufei après avoir déglutit un conséquent morceau de pain.

- Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'est ta conception de la bonne chère, mercenaire !

_- _Femme, sache que… !

- Et si vous nous expliquiez la situation plus en détail ? Se hâta de couper Trowa avant que son fier compagnon ne monte totalement sur ses grands chevaux.

Meiran tapota la commissure de ses lèvres avec sa serviette et fixa les cinq mercenaires.

_- _Voilà un an que je travaille pour le docteur Wu, un célèbre guérisseur de la région… Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à environ une semaine ou ces… hommes ont investi les lieux après la fermeture… J'y étais seule, étant restée plus tard pour étudier quelques ouvrages… Je n'avais pas finis d'ouvrir la porte, pensant à des patients, que ces tristes individus me repoussait et commençait à tout saccager ! J'ai reprit mes esprits et tenté de les stopper… J'ai pu les mettre en fuite avant qu'une de ces larves ne me frappe par derrière… J'ai repris conscience le lendemain par les soins du docteur Wu… Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit après que je lui aie conté ma mésaventure ; le docteur a fui la Chine voilà bien des années et, après une longue période d'errance, s'est installé ici, faisant l'acquisition de la maisonnette devenue sa boutique à un prix dérisoire auprès d'un artisan très pressé de partir… Et avec quelle raison ! Mon employeur apprit par la suite que cet homme avait contracté de grosses dettes de jeu auprès du bandit local, un voyou qui se surnomme professeur S…

- S, vous dites ?!Interrompit Duo, Eeeeet ben…

- Duo ? Tu connais ce type ?

- Ouais. Si c'est bien le même gars, à l'époque, il tenait plusieurs bordels à l'est, vers Ailessinq… Ca remonte à six, sept ans…

- …Un proxénète hein…

- Ouais, un…Oh merde Heero tu vas pas recommencer !

_- _Je vois et j'entends de plus en plus de choses qui ne me plaisent pas _du tout…_

- Mais c'était il y a _sept ans_ bordel !!

- Humph !!

-Heu…Les gars ? Si vous avez terminé cette charmante scène de ménage, miss Meiran pourrai peut-être poursuivre.. ?

Les deux interpellés marmonnèrent en s'envoyant des regards noirs et Quatre se tourna vers la brune non sans un soupir.

_- _Excusez-nous…

La jeune femme claqua la langue sans faire de commentaires et reprit.

_- _Bref, ce Professeur S, que vous semblez bien connaître…

Elle haussa un sourcil sévère en direction de Duo qui se prit le front dans une main en grognant tandis qu'Heero reniflait.

_- _Ne digresse pas, femme, et continue ton histoire !

Meiran étrécit les yeux et Trowa toussota pour divertir son attention. Il y eu un moment tendu où elle continua de fixer Wufei qui lui rendait son regard mauvais avec ardeur mais elle finit par lâcher une onomatopée dédaigneuse et se tourna vers le grand châtain et Quatre, qui lui paraissait à cet instant, seuls dignes de son récit…

- …Ce bandit voulait bien sûr récupérer son argent… Je ne sais si il retrouva l'artisan, mais il voulu se rembourser avec tout ses biens… Dont cette maisonnette… Le Docteur Wu m'a raconté qu'il avait reçu la visite du mécréant et qu'il lui avait expliqué la situation… L'homme s'était montré compréhensif et était partit sans rien faire… Mais peu après, mon employeur perdit des patients, sans aucunes explications ! Et lorsqu'il réussit à en obtenir, ce fut pour apprendre qu'on avait fortement suggéré à sa clientèle de changer de praticien !

Meiran serra les poings et Quatre hocha la tête ; classique…

- Et ce ne fut pas tout… Des individus à l'aspect louche venaient roder devant la boutique, effrayant les quelques personnes venant encore voir le docteur, et finissant, à force de menaces, à faire fuir l'assistante précédente du pauvre homme… Cette personne était sa femme, pourtant ! Mais malgré tout cela, Wu refusai de céder ! C'est un homme d'une trempe admirable ! L'harcèlement continua un certain temps, puis sembla stopper… le Docteur Wu apprit que S avait d'autres chats à fouetter, une vieille affaire qui le rattrapait… Toujours est-il qu'il en profita pour reconstruire tout ce qui avait été perdu… Ses affaires recommençaient à fleurir lorsque j'arrivais. J'étais une compatriote et sous la protection de cette chère Elliottina , il m'embaucha donc… Ne jugeant pas utile de me parler de ce qu'il pensait être une histoire ancienne…

- Et vous avez donc été attaquée par des sbires de ce professeur S… Combien étaient-ils ?

- Cinq. J'ai cru entendre quatre hommes et une femme… Et en tout cas, le docteur Wu pense qu'il s'agit de ce S qui revient à la charge…Il ne voit pas qui sinon, aurait de raison de lui nuire…

- Il pourrait s'agir de simples pillards de passage…Avança Trowa.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue…Ces gens étaient là pour casser… Ils n'ont pas fouillé comme pour voler des choses… Dès leur entrée, ils se sont mit à tout renverser…

_- _Alors c'était un avertissement, grimaça Duo, S est un peu plus malin qu'ça… Si il voulait agir à couvert, il aurait au moins fait genre…

- Vous n'avez pas eu d'autre visite ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

_- _Deux jours plus tard. Vous avez raison, il s'agissait d'une menace… Qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là… Le docteur Wu a aussitôt prit des mesures, fait appel à quelques-uns de ses patients qui possèdent des gardes mais…

_- _…Vous n'avez pas un excellent souvenir des gardes privées, n'est-ce pas… Devina Quatre, compréhensif.

Meiran inclina la tête, les lèvres réduites en une fine ligne.

_- _Tu m'étonnes…Grinça Duo alors que Wufei levait les yeux au ciel.

Trowa haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers Heero.

…Pourquoi cela ?

- Nous avons rencontré Meiran lors d'un contrat, au nord… Un petit domaine gouverné par un seigneur corrompu au possible, qui se servait de sa garde pour terroriser les habitants des hameaux sous sa coupe…

- Ces brutes ne connaissaient pas le sens du mot honneur ! Renifla la brune.

- Et j'avoue que je partage votre opinion…Marmonna Duo, ces mecs s'empâtent aux frais d'un friqué et ils sont plus bons à rien… Me rappelle des gars qu'un de mes clients avaient engagés…Ils faisaient pas un pas sans demander du pognon en plus….Les boulets ! J'veux dire, étant c'qu'on est, on est censé êt' encore plus chiants qu'eux lorsqu'il s'agit du salaire mais là…

- Je n'ai pas confiance… Je sais me défendre seule mais…Mon fils…

La jeune femme serra les poings.

_- _Ces ordures ne reculent devant rien ! Je l'ai envoyé chez une amie quelques jours mais je ne peux profiter plus de sa bonté…Et Fei-Long est à un âge où il a besoin de sa mère… Elle redressa la tête, c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté l'offre d'Elliottina, je veux que vous protégiez mon enfant avant tout… Et j'aimerais que vous trouviez un moyen de libérer le Docteur Wu, qui a été si bon pour nous, de ses tourments…

_- _Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour protéger votre enfant, Meiran, n'ayez aucune crainte…Mais pour votre affaire…Duo ? Ce S…Quel genre de notoriété a-t-il ?

- C'est un petit chef de gang, mais avec pas mal de relations, grimaça le châtain, pour passer inaperçu, on va être marrons…

-… Mmmmh…

- Mercenaire…Quel est le problème avec ma requête, demanda sèchement la brune en foudroyant Wufei du regard.

- Il y a peu de temps, nous nous sommes chargés d'une grosse affaire, nous essayons de garder profil bas pendant quelques temps… Maugréa le Chinois en coulant un regard vers Heero et Trowa.

- Et voilà, ça va _encore_ être notre faute…Marmonna l'inventeur. Trowa s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de régler le problème directement avec S, on peut trouver un autre moyen… Il faudrait que nous voyions ce docteur Wu…

- Je suis allée le voir ce matin, il vous rencontrera ce midi chez Elliottina.

- Oh naaaaaaaaaaaaan… Gémit Duo tandis que son amant le fusillait du regard en maugréant.

- Du courage Duo, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer…Souffla Trowa au châtain effondré.

_- _C'est donc entendu ! Meiran se leva et commença a rassembler la vaisselle, je vais vous laisser, je dois ouvrir la boutique….

Quatre se redressa aussi.

_- _Je vous accompagne, si vous le permettez…

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres mais hocha la tête et tous quittèrent la table, aidant leur hôtesse à débarrasser (Ben quand même !)

* * *

Elliottina poussa un couinement de caniche en chaleur.

Duo renchérit.

Avec celui d'un chihuahua terrorisé.

Elliottina cru pourtant y comprendre une réponse enthousiaste.

Elle enveloppa donc son étalon dans une étreinte bourrelée avec un soupir de bonheur.

Duo, la tête coincée dans l'opulente poitrine de son film d'horreur personnifié, ravala un sanglot et, amorphe, subit l'outrage.

Heero se fit tacler en plein vol par Trowa alors qu'il bondissait, touts crocs dehors, vers le succube.

Le grand châtain raffermit sa prise et entraîna son ami enragé hors de la pièce.

Le public ovationna l'action.

Hem, excusez-moi, je me suis emportée…

Wufei, heureux de se refaire la réputation d'Homme Raisonnable Dans Un Groupe De Dégénérés qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ du perdre, se dirigea posément vers un grand homme âgé en tenue traditionnelle qui fixait la scène avec des yeux ronds.

_- _Docteur Wu, je présume ? Je suis Chang Wufei. Ne vous occupez pas des autres pour le moment, ils se calmeront et viendront nous rejoindre. Il me semble que le salon de Mme Pinwick se trouve dans cette direction…

Et le jeune mercenaire entraîna à sa suite le brave docteur qui le suivait machinalement, sans quitter d'un regard horrifié sa distinguée cliente en pleine crise de rut…

Un peu plus tard, donc, tout le monde était installé autour d'une carafe de bodéga-caramel et s'apprêtait à écouter le récit du bon docteur, encore légèrement secoué par les événements antérieurs…

Le vieil homme s'éclaircit la gorge en parcourant ses locuteurs.

Wufei et Trowa, le châtain tamponnant stoïquement une poche de glace sur son coquard et ses diverses blessures, assis de part et d'autre d'un Heero fumant, en guère meilleur état que son ami d'enfance.

Elliottina assurant une prise tentaculaire sur la taille d'un Duo agité de tics nerveux.

_- _Allez-y, docteur, nous vous écoutons. Décréta Wufei d'un air parfaitement professionnel.

Wu déglutit péniblement et commença d'une voix tremblante.

_- _Mon…Mon assistante a déjà du vous raconter l'essentiel de la situation…Je ne vois que rajouter…

_- _Nous voudrions quelques détails… Clarifia Trowa, Meiran nous a parlé de l'ancien propriétaire de votre boutique… Cet homme a-t-il été retrouvé par ses créanciers ?

- Non, il a réussi à fuir…Me mettant sans explications dans la situation fâcheuse que vous connaissez…

- Hmmm… Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur lui ?

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose… Il se nomme Kérian Vouder, c'était un jeune charpentier qui avait reprit l'affaire familiale...

- Les Vouder étaient implantés dans la région depuis trois générations, très appréciés pour leur travail sérieux et de qualité ! Ajouta Elliottina, le jeune Kérian était pourtant si charmant…Un jeune homme talentueux mais malheureusement influençable…Son père, Jamen, l'élevait seul, la pauvre Mathiane étant morte en couches… Mais Jamen mourut tragiquement, voilà maintenant dix ans, laissant son enfant à peine adolescent seul… Et sans cadrage ! Au début, le garçon fit honneur à sa famille en reprenant le commerce mais lorsque ce voyou de Professeur S vint nous envahir avec sa clique de malandrins… Kérian, ce simple jeune homme tomba dans l'enfer du jeu, s'endettant tant et si bien qu'il se trouva ruiné ! C'est à cette époque que vous, Docteur, arrivâtes… Vous ne connaissiez pas la situation et Kérian, au pied du mur, en profita…

La dame secoua la tête et l'on pu entendre quelques côtes craquer lorsque Duo fut davantage plaqué contre elle avec un gémissement étouffé.

- Bon Dieu ! siffla Heero, maintenu par ses compagnons, Elle va me le buter cette furie !!

Savez-vous ce qu'il est advenu de ce Kerian ? Demanda Trowa en broyant le bras de son ami l'air de pas y toucher.

- …Non…Il a signé les papiers et on a plus entendu parler de lui… J'ai essayé de le retrouver dès mes premiers ennuis avec le Professeur S sans résultats… Il a quitté la région sans demander son reste… Et je ne peux l'en blâmer…

- Docteur ! Couina Elliottina en battant des cils, vous êtes bien trop bon ! J'aimais beaucoup Kerian, mais il a dépassé les bornes, et ne mérite aucune indulgence, surtout pas de votre part !

Le vieil homme eut un sourire serein.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Elliottina, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme sans garde-fou qui a prit un mauvais tournant… Effrayé, il n'aura pas prit le temps de penser aux conséquences de ses actes… Je suis persuadé que ce garçon ne pensait pas à mal, seulement à fuir…

- Vous êtes tout de même trop bon ! S'exclama la brave femme en agrippant la main flasque d'un Duo catatonique…

- Savez-vous si S a cherché Kerian ?

- A ma connaissance, le Professeur S continue de demander après ce garçon…

Wufei échangea un bref coup d'œil avec Trowa ; la piste valait la peine d'être explorée…

Heero n'avait rien écouté ; il tentait de marabouter sa Némésis par la simple force de son génialissime cerveau.

- Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre sur l'organisation de S ?

- Il dirige un établissement voué aux jeux d'argents à une heure environ de la ville, au nord. J'y suis allé afin de rencontrer mon créancier en personne et tenter de trouver un arrangement… Sans succès…

- …On s'arrange pas à l'amiable avec un gars comme S…

Duo extirpa avec effort sa tête du corsage d'Elliottina et ajouta d'une voix encore faible.

- …C'est un vieux de la vieille, il faut le museler… Sinon il continuera jusqu'à vous plumer comme un poulet Docteur…

- C'est hélas, la conclusion que j'ai tiré de ses actions… Intimidations, coups bas… Wu baissa la tête, j'ai été bien naïf, et mit cette pauvre Meiran dans l'embarras… Je vous avoue avoir eu quelques réserves quand à votre implication dans cette affaire, mais force m'est de constater que le dialogue ne mènera à rien…

- Nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous sortir de ce mauvais pas, Docteur ! Un praticien tel que vous est devenu trop rare… Affirma Elliottina en marquant sa résolution par un broiement des doigts de sa proie.

Heero émit un grondement féroce. Ses deux compagnons renforcèrent leur prise tout en continuant de questionner le Docteur…

* * *

Pendant que ses compagnons passaient ce fort agréable moment…

* Ectoplasme de Duo s'élevant au loin des appartements de Miss Pinwick*

… Quatre observait Meiran travailler avec des gestes et précis tout en surveillant les environs.

Il doutait de voir revenir les hommes de S mais l'on était jamais trop prudent…

- Vous n'êtes pas bien bavard ! Lança la brune en retournant un futon.

Le blond lui sourit et opinant du menton vers la pièce.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas d'aide ?

- Vous ne feriez que me gêner ! Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'ai prit l'habitude d'œuvrer seule…

Quatre inclina la tête, signifiant qu'il n'était pas vexé.

- …Vous aimez votre travail ?

Meiran lui lança un coup d'œil et il haussa les épaules.

- Sujet de conversation…

- … Oui. J'ai toujours aimé la médecine chinoise… J'étais destinée à reprendre l'affaire familiale, en Chine, dès que ma mère aurait amassé assez d'argent pour que nous y retournions…

Elle ouvrit les volets d'un geste brusque.

-…Malheureusement les Dieux n'ont pas voulu nous accompagner dans ce projet, et la maladie a emporté mère dans la pauvreté…Me retrouvant seule, j'ai donc prit la première situation se présentant, serveuse dans ce bar miteux dans lequel nous nous sommes rencontrés…

Elle se retourna vers quatre en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et redescendit les manches de sa blouse.

- Au fond, cette rencontre a été déterminante. Sans la situation délicate dans laquelle je me suis trouvée après votre départ, je n'aurais jamais quitté cet endroit… Et mon fils est tout pour moi… Je vais ouvrir, je vous prierai de ne pas rester planté là lorsque les patients arriveront… Si quelques uns s'y risquent…

Sur ce, Meiran tourna brusquement les talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée. Quatre haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête en se décollant du mur afin de la suivre du regard.

- … Peut-être un peu plus posée mais toujours volatile…

Il poussa un petit soupir ; ce boulot allait être très éprouvant pour tous… Pas de vagues, donc pas de pub, pas de salaire à la clé, cette manipulatrice Duomane d'Elliottina Pinwick, qui était à ce jour l'adversaire le plus coriace que lui, Heero et Duo ait rencontré, et…

-… Une… Situation délicate, hmmm…

Et le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire qui les touchait de très près…

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Wufei ait pu lui cacher une histoire aussi sérieuse !

Certes, il avait vu les étincelles entre ces deux-là, Duo et lui avaient eu d'ailleurs d'amusants paris sur la question…

Il pinça les lèvres.

Il devait cinquante sacs à Duo…

Le blond eut une pensée de gratitude pour la Pinwick qui accaparait bien trop le châtain pour qu'il se souvienne de ce léger détail…

Toujours était-il que Wufei lui avait menti ! Et ça, Quatre ne le digérait pas ! Son coincé compagnon, toujours si droit et vertueux, qui se récriait des conquêtes de Duo…

Bah !

Il aurait de toute façon une sérieuse discussion avec le brun…

Qui était père…

Les yeux outremer du blond s'assombrirent légèrement.

Pour faire flipper Wufei, Quatre il avait parlé des devoirs qu'il était supposé accomplir envers Meiran et l'enfant, mais plaisanterie mise à part… Le Chinois était un gars responsable, qui n'aurait pas quitté une femme enceinte de lui si il l'avait su… Il se rappelait encore la crise interne entre Wufei et Duo lorsque le châtain s'était retrouvé face au problème… Heureusement que cette histoire n'avait été qu'une invention de jeune fille désespérée, sinon ils voyageraient avec un moutard de trois ans !

Non, Wufei n'abandonnait pas ses responsabilités… Pour le moment, il y avait cette affaire et le gros choc de la nouvelle mais lorsque que le Chinois aura sérieusement réfléchi à la question…

Meiran marmonna une insulte dans sa langue natale en ne voyant personne, elle se tourna vers Quatre et lui demanda, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Je vais travailler dans la pièce du fond, on ne peut y accéder qu'à partir de ce couloir, voudriez-vous rester là et me prévenir si un patient arrive ?

Il acquiesça et elle passa devant lui en coup de vent, l'expression contrariée.

- N'hésitez pas à vous servir, si vous avez faim ou soif ! Lança-t-elle avant de refermer le panneau du fond.

Le blond lâcha un autre soupir et alla tirer une chaise vers son point d'observation.

-… J'aurais du accompagner les autres et donner ma place à Heero ou Trowa… maugréa-t-il, j'espère d'ailleurs que Wufei et lui réussiront à le faire se tenir correctement si la vieille folle se rue sur Duo comme de coutume…

Il secoua la tête et, avisant quelques feuillets manuscrits sur la petite table d'accueil, se pencha pour les parcourir.

N'importe quoi pour lui ôter de la tête que dans un futur proche, peut-être ne seraient-ils plus que quatre compagnons galopant vers de nouvelles aventures…

TBC…

…Mouais , ça avance pas…Je pose l'intrigue et met en relief les inquiétudes de Quatre.. ?

/Duo/…Ne pose pas la question, idiote, t'es censé savoir c'que tu fous bordel !

/Heero/ Tu parles !! Elle, tout c'qui l'intéresse, c'est de te faire avoir une dépression nerveuse et de me faire péter un câble et agir en OOC !

/Wufei, air sombre/ Je redoute LE moment…

/Trowa/ Quoi, le moment ou tu vas rencontrer le fruit de ta semence ?

/Wufei, effondré/… Oui…CE moment…

/Quatre, sourire éclatant/ Allons, allons, nous serons tous là et je suis sûr que cet enfant sera adorable…Avec toi et Meiran comme géniteurs…

/Duo/…la vache…

/Heero/… De mon temps de terroriste junior, on appelait ça une arme de destruction massive…

/Trowa/… Wufei, nous te soutiendrons… Nous te lancerons des encouragements derrière la fenêtre…

/Wufei/… Que mes ancêtres…Me donnent…La force…

Hey, à ce propos, j'ai parodié quel film en début de chapitre, hum ? Celle qui devine…Connaît ses classiques !^^


	4. La rencontre

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Et les conséquences de la bataille... Première aventure de nos cinq mercenaires!^^

Genre: yaoi, UA, humour, OOC, aventures...

Source: Gundam Wings.

Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, sauf pour Elliottina Pinwick... Sinon c'est Sunrise et cie..Mais le scénario et le monde..c'est moi avec quelques influences!^^

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

-… Et comme tu t'accrochais à elle !! Comme si… Comme si elle était ton seul support dans une vie emplie d'amertume !! Tu…Tu étais contre elle, sous mon nez, sans même penser à ce que je pouvais ressentir !! Salaud !!

- …Heero, Heero, elle était en train de l'étouffer… Tu en as toi-même fais la remarque…

- Exact… Renchérit Wufei en lorgnant d'un air maussade les balafres vermillons ornant son avant-bras.

- Oh vous…Me retenir d'aller éradiquer cette _menace _!! Alors qu'elle se pavanait _sous mon nez_ avec _mon _amant !!

Heero shoota dans une poubelle, en faisant fuir les chats avec forts concerts de feulements.

_- _Et prends-_ça_, sale empaillée de bourge duomane, et _ça_ t'aimes ?!!Mwahahaha !!

Trowa leva une main dans l'intention de stopper son ami en pleine crise homicidale de substituts de Pinwick mais la laissa retomber avec un soupir défait.

_- _Par les Ancêtres, Heero, reprends-toi !! Grogna Wufei en jetant un coup d'œil à la foule murmurante se tenant à bonne distance du dément, Duo, calme-le !!

Mais Duo n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien…Il marchait, insensible au drame se jouant devant lui, les yeux baissés sur ses bottes, la tresse pendant misérablement le long d'un flanc courbé…

_- _Laisse tomber Wufei…

Trowa secoua la tête et posa un œil compatissant sur le châtain traumatisé.

-…Laissons-le se remettre à son rythme de cette épreuve…

- Certes…Mais…

- Raaaaaaaaah !! Prise Harlequiiiiiiiiiiiin( Ouiiii je saiiiis, mais vous savez pas combien de ces trucs j'ai pu voir en trois semaines…) !!

Une poubelle vola jusqu'au groupe de badauds qui se dispersa précipitamment ; qui savait quelle allait être la prochaine victime du Destructeur de Poubelles !! On commençait par des objets inanimés, ensuite venait les insectes, les petits mammifères et lorsque cela n'était plus suffisant…

Les sacs et autres déchets s'écrasèrent aux quatre coins de la rue désertée, éparpillant leurs contenus divers…et odorant…

_- _Oh misère…Heero !! Ca _suffit_ !!!

Le brun ahanant se retourna vers ses amis, le regard encore enflammé.

-… Je vaincrais !!

En trois enjambées, il fut sur Duo, le secouant rudement.

- …T'entends toi ?! T'as beau être un abruti de coureur, _jamais_ je te laisserai filer avec… Avec…

A court de nouvelles expressions pour désigner sa… rivale… Heero redonna une secousse brutale à son amant tout en prenant le ciel à témoin .

-… Et dire qu'un foutu _seigneur_, Bon Dieu, m'aurait donné la belle vie et que j'ai tout largué pour un…Un _gérontophile _!!!

Et un miracle eut lieu ; là ou rien n'avait pu faire sortir Duo de son hébétitude, l'évocation de l'ex seigneur de Peacecraft réussit…

Une main auparavant molle s'agrippa au bras du brun et les yeux éteints furent ravivées par une étincelle…

-… M'quittera pas…Pour _Zecks_…

- Lui au moins il draguait pas des _momies _!!

- Reparle plus de ce type !!

Et alors que le couple infernal gesticulait en braillant au milieu de l'avenue déserte et jonchées d'ordures…

Wufei et Trowa les regardaient, partageant leurs impressions…

_- _… Bah…Duo est remit, je pense…Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

_- _…Ils sont irrécupérables…L'un comme l'autre…

Le grand châtain hocha solennellement la tête.

_- _…Il nous faudrait quand même partir avant que les Forces Armées ne viennent nous sommer de nettoyer les lieux…Après le coup de la cave, je ne crois pas qu'ils nous laissent en paix…

_- _Hmmmm… Elliottina Pinwick risquerait d'envoyer Heero aux galères et de garder Duo en compensation…

_- _De plus… Quatre devra aller nous chercher… Avec son humeur du moment...

-… Et Meiran, cette vipère, ne me laisserai jamais vivre avec ça…

Les deux mercenaires eurent le même long soupir morose, puis s'avancèrent prudemment pour stopper leurs camarades déchaînés…

* * *

Quatre termina l'ouvrage que Meiran lui avait prêté et poussa un soupir. Comme il le pensait, les sbires de S ne s'étaient pas montrés… Tout comme les patients du Docteur Wu… Le blond n'avait pas passé un après-midi aussi tranquille depuis longtemps…

Lire tranquillement, entendre le doux gazouillis des oiseaux et le bambou claquant à intervalles réguliers dans le cours d'eau à l'arrière de la boutique… Le bruissement des feuilles agitées par un vent léger, les mouvements de la jeune apprentie derrière le fin panneau…

Le tout sans vociférations, élucubrations fantasques, grognements, papouillages et autres…

Le blond se leva et posa le rouleau sur la table avant de s'étirer et faire craquer quelques vertèbres en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais que faisaient donc ses compagnons ?! Il avait calculé qu'entre la réunion avec le Docteur Wu et Elliottina Pinwick, le temps nécessaire pour calmer Heero et Duo et le trajet pour venir jusqu'ici, ils auraient dû être ici voici presque une heure !

Comme pour renchérir à ses inquiétudes, Meiran passa une tête contrariée dans l'ouverture de sa pièce d'étude.

_- _…Personne en vue ?

_- _Pas une âme…

La jeune femme claqua la langue.

_- _J'espère que vos compagnons se sont tenus de façon décente chez Elliottina ! Il s'agit d'une femme raffinée, peu habituée aux agissements de brutes…

Quatre s'enjoignit de ne pas se sentir offensé et grimaça un mince sourire poli. Meiran, sans calculer sa propre impolitesse, continua.

_- _… Et le Docteur Wu est un homme distingué, d'une éducation irréprochable, entièrement non-violent ! Ce n'est qu'à contrecœur qu'il a songé à des actions radicales contre ses oppresseurs… faire appel aux gardes de ses patients était déjà une souffrance pour lui, alors si ils se sont montrés de la rudesse dont Chang est capable…

Elle secoua la tête.

_- _… Wufei doit être le plus calme d'eux-tous… Remarqua Quatre, contrarié.

_- _Cela ne me rassure pas outre mesure, Monsieur Winner ! Claqua sèchement Meiran, l'air plus pincée que jamais.

Le blond ravala une réponse en percevant des bruits de pas.

_- _Ah, j'entends du monde…

Il se détourna de la brune et aperçut avec soulagement les quatre silhouettes de ses camarades.

_- _Meiran, je vais à leur rencontre…

La brune se détourna en reniflant.

_- _Je vais ranger la boutique, nous n'accueillerons personne de toute façon… J'irais ainsi chercher mon fils plus tôt…

Quatre hocha la tête et sortit rejoindre les autres.

_- _Vous en avez mit un temps ! Grommela-t-il à peine arrivé à leur niveau, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu d'esclandre chez la Pinwick !

Duo le dépassa sans un regard et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la boutique. Heero marmonna entre ses dents et partit dans une autre direction.

_- _Heero ! Tu vas où ?

_- _Pas loin ! Claqua juste le brun sans s'arrêter.

Le blond se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_- _…Ok les gars, ne me cachez rien… Les dégâts... ?

Wufei et Trowa échangèrent un regard.

_- _… Aucun chez Elliottina Pinwick…

_- _…A part Duo…

Quatre rouvrit les yeux et lança un coup d'œil éloquent sur l'état du grand châtain qui grimaça et ajouta.

_- _… Nous avons évité une crise… Mais l'entrevue s'est déroulée sans heurts…

_- _Il nous faut d'ailleurs t'en faire le compte rendu ! S'empressa de signaler Wufei.

Le blond les fixa, soupçonneux puis exhala dans un soupir.

_- _Allons chercher le couple infernal et installons-nous à l'entrée… Nous avons quelques instants avant que trois d'entre nous aille chercher l'enfant avec Meiran…

Il se dirigea dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Heero et Wufei et Trowa se détendirent légèrement.

_- _… Et ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas saisit le « aucun chez Elliottina Pinwick ! » ! Lança le blond.

Les deux mercenaires grimacèrent.

* * *

Une fois le compte rendu fait, Quatre en conclut la même chose que ses amis.

_- _Il nous faut retrouver ce Kerian Vouder… Il y a quelque chose de plus qu'un simple racket dans cette affaire…

- Ouais, S est pas l'genre de gars à se compliquer la vie quand il peut faire simple…

_- _Je ne pense pas que Wu cache quoi que ce soit, il est juste une victime…

_- _S perd pas le nord, il veut avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et l'cul d'la laitière en prime… Vouder doit avoir plus dans sa besace qu'une boutique et quelques terres…

- Il était charpentier… Qu'est-ce qu'un charpentier pourrait bien posséder d'assez précieux pour qu'on le pourchasse.. ?

- Allons même plus loin, pour qu'on le piège… J'ai le sentiment que cette histoire est un gros coup… Et prémédité depuis longtemps…

_- _Elliottina Pinwick est une mine de ragots, elle pourra nous donner pas mal d'infos…

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Duo. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, ulcéré mais Heero lui coupa le sifflet.

_- _Ah NON ! Y en a marre qu'on jette MON amant en pâture à la grosse dondon ! Vous avez qu'à aller vous faire molester vous-même !!

Le châtain leva un regard humide vers l'inventeur qui foudroyait les autres du regard.

-Heero…

Quatre se racla la gorge et leva les mains.

_- _Désolé pour vous deux, mais Elliottina Pinwick trouve Duo à son goût et aucun d'entre nous-autre… Je sais que ce doit être assez...hm… éprouvant mais c'est pour l'affaire…Et soit dit en passant, Heero, si toi et Wufei aviez évité de jouer les savants fous, la vieille n'aurait pas autant d'ascendant sur nous !

_- _Mais c'est INJUSTE !!

Le brun se releva de toute sa hauteur (bon, ça va pas loin quoi… /Heero/ …Tu vas crever jeune, Flo…).

- Un jour, il reviendra carrément plus !! Elle l'aura enchaîné à son lit et… Et.. !!

- Raaaaaaaaaaaah la feeeeeeeeerme !! Beugla Duo, devenu d'un blanc médicamenteux.

Wufei avait fermé les yeux, ne pouvant cacher une grimace et Trowa secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de pensées désagréables.

_- _…Merci Heero pour ces images mentales… Grinça Quatre.

- Il n'y retournera PAS !! S'entêta le brun.

- Il accomplira son devoir, on est en pleine MISSION ! Persista Quatre en se levant à son tour, rendant son regard à Heero.

- Mais je m'en foouuuuuus de mon devoir, pleurnicha dans le vent Duo, je veux pas être enchaîné au lit de la momiiiiiiiiiiiie !

- Oh par les Ancêtres, cette conversation a prit un tour ridicule…Maugréa Wufei approuvé par un signe de tête fataliste du borgne.

Le blond en était au point de saisir Heero par le collet et le secouer comme un prunier quand ils entendirent Meiran les appeler.

-… Nous rediscuterons de ce problème plus tard… Qui ira avec Meiran chercher l'enfant?

Duo se redressa en tapotant ses cuisses.

_- _…J'irais… Faut qu'je m'éloigne un peu… Et… Il eut un sourire narquois, choisissant d'oublier l'incident Pinwick pour le moment, j'veux voir la tête de Mini-Wu…

_- _MAXWELL !!! Siffla le Chinois au bord de l'apoplexie; dire qu'il avait réussit à occulter son propre soucis !

Désireux d'éviter un nouvel esclandre, Trowa se porta volontaire à son tour.

_- _Très bien, commença Quatre, Moi, Wufei et Heero allons…

- Attends Quatre.

Wufei inspira profondément et fit face au blond.

- … Si Meiran est d'accord… J'aimerais les accompagner…

- … Comme tu veux…

Quatre se détourna sans ajouter un mot et ils rejoignirent la jeune femme qui les attendait dans le hall, un petit sac à la main.

Elle haussa un sourcil à la requête de Wufei, le jaugea un moment avant de donner son consentement.

_- _… Tu te contente d'assurer ton rôle de garde du corps, mercenaire.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, femme. Rétorqua sèchement le Chinois.

- … Allons-y… Décréta la jeune mère non sans un dernier coup d'œil méfiant au brun avant de tourner les talons.

Wufei lui emboîta le pas, visage fermé. Les quatre autres se jetèrent des coups d'œil inquiets avant que Duo et Trowa ne suivent le mouvement, laissant leurs compagnons les regarder s'éloigner.

- … Tu crois que ça va aller pour Wufei ? Risqua Heero.

Quatre secoua la tête sans quitter la silhouette du Chinois des yeux.

-… Wufei ne fera pas d'esclandre… Il est responsable…

- … Quatre…Wufei est tombé dans les pommes quand il a apprit la nouvelle… J'suis pas sûr que voir le gamin soit très bon pour sa heu… Sensibilité… J'aurais peut-être du lui proposer ma fameuse mixture…

- … Nan Heero, t'aurais pas du.

- … Ho…

- Sans vouloir te froisser, bien sûr…

- …J'le suis pas…

- …Parce que, tu vois, tes produits sont efficaces, c'est sûr ! …Mais un peu trop quoi…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Quatre, je comprends _parfaitement_…

- … Et Wufei doit affronter cette situation comme un homme ! Essaie de comprendre !

- Quatre !Je. Ne . Suis. PAS. Vexé ! Ok ?!

-… Puisque tu le dis…

- …Grumph !

- … Bon… On a du boulot. Faut se renseigner sur Vouder.

- … N'empêche que mon KeepCooler est irréprochable…

- …_Heero_.

- Ouais c'est bon… On commence par quoi ?

- …Par la plus grande source d'info du coin…

Quatre entendit un drôle de bruit, mélange de grondement féral et de hoquet.

- …Heero, soupira-t-il, rentre tes griffes…Je parlais du troquet du village… Pas d'Elliottina Pinwick…

- …Ah… Bon, ben on va pas rester planté là la vie des rats non plus … Allons-y …

Le blond marmonna une amabilité et les deux mercenaires se traînèrent vers la sortie de la clairière.

* * *

La marche jusqu'à la demeure de l'amie de Meiran se déroula dans une ambiance tendue. Les deux Asiatiques avançaient les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, le visage également pincé.

- …P'tain, on dirait qu'ils vont se faire un duel ou un truc dans le genre…

- …Je ne suis pas sûr que Wufei ait eu une bonne idée en venant…

Duo bailla et étira ses bras au dessus de son crâne, faisant craquer ses cervicales.

- Ben en tout cas, j'irais pas lui suggérer de retourner au village ! L'est tellement à cran qu'il suffirait d'lui taper sur l'épaule pour s'prendre un wakaténa…truc…

Trowa lui lança un regard torve.

- … Ouais, 'fin, une prise qui t'fous les os en miettes quoi !Heero m'a montré le truc version éros un jour au pieu, je te raconte pas l'état de mon dos !

- … Je ne veux _rien_ connaître de plus de votre vie sexuelle…

- Ta perte, mon gars, ta perte…

Le grand châtain ravala la remarque sur les bruitages plus que suffisant que les deux amants ne prenaient pas la peine de leur épargner et lâcha un soupir.

- … J'espère juste que Wufei tiendra le coup… Je trouve déjà étrange le fait qu'il veuille voir cet enfant…

- Bah, Normal de vouloir savoir à quoi ressemble le fruit de ses entrailles, nan ? Si j'avais un gniard…

- …Tu en as sans doute semé un peu partout… Et Heero te tuerais s'il en avait connaissance…

Duo laissa retomber son doigt doctement levé et grimaça.

- Outch et _Outch_… Bon, ok, heu, si j'apprenais _sûr_ l'existence d'un rejeton, ça te vas ? Bref, j'pense que j'aurais envie aussi de le voir, histoire de comparer…Pure curiosité, quoi !

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

- … Etrange…Je te voyais plutôt fuir dès la nouvelle annoncée…

- Heeeey, j'suis pas qu'un coureur ! J'ai mes moments ! J'ne suis pas qu'une bombe sexuelle ! Et c'est naze d'écouter les geigneries que d'une seule partie d'abord ! _Personne_ veut m'croire quand je fais ne serait-ce qu'une _ébauche_ d'ce qu'le savant fou m'fait _subir _!

- …Heero n'est pas le seul à parler de toi…

- Ouais ben si tu crois qu'Quat' et Wu ont pas trempé leurs nouilles… preuve à l'appui ! Renifla Duo en inclinant le menton vers son camarade asiatique, ah ils sont beaux, les faiseurs de morales quand on va pas chercher du côté d'leurs frocs, tiens ! Et puis d'ailleurs, Môôôôônsieur le Tigre aux Yeux de Jade, tu peux causer, toi !!

Trowa grimaça.

- …Si tu pouvais _éviter_ de faire mention de cette histoire s'il te plaît…

- Ouais ben lâche _ma_ vie sexuelle alors ! D'toute façon avec l'aut' allumé qui m'sert d'amant, j'peux même plus ne serait-ce que _mâter_…

- …Si vous pouviez hâter le pas, mercenaires ! J'aimerai rentrer avant la nuit ! Cingla Meiran qui les avait distancés.

- Si tu n'as pas confiance en ceux que tu as embauché comme protecteur, femme, il était inutile de nous retenir !

- Un autre ton, mercenaire, c'est bien parce que j'étais au pied du mur, situation d'ailleurs à laquelle _tu_ n'es pas étranger que je supporte la compagnie de rustres cavaliers et misogynes !

Wufei s'étrangla et une fois en capacité de parler, enchaîna sur une litanie en mandarin qui ne semblait pas particulièrement encenser les talents intellectuels de Meiran. Qui ne se privait d'ailleurs pas de répliquer.

- … J'suis pas psy… Mais j'suis pas sûr que ce soit très bien pour le môme d'avoir des parents hystéros…

- … Tu veux aller les calmer.. ?

- …Suis ni psy ni con mon gars…

- Bah, ils se calmeront le temps d'arriver…

- Bon ben on continue d'marcher… Mon cher camarade rustre et misogyne…

- … L'impression de revivre une scène récente… Marmonna Trowa dans sa barbe avant de s'incliner avec un large geste du bras, Après toi, coureur cavalier…

Et en riant jaune, les deux hommes dépassèrent le couple asiatique hurlant( /Flo, fikeuse ébahie/Ben…j'l'ai même pas fait exprès dis-donc ! /Heero/ Ca m'étonne… C'est tellement naze, ya que toi pour y penser… /Flo, fikeuse blessée/ Préfère ton non-OOC toi tu sais…).

* * *

Lorsque Quatre , suivi d'Heero, poussa la porte du troquet communal, les regards tournés dans leur direction s'écarquillèrent et les conversations s'atténuèrent considérablement. Les deux mercenaires s'avancèrent jusqu'au milieu du long comptoir tachetés de marques rondes luisantes à la lueur chiche des quelques lampes à gazs et s'y accoudèrent.

Tous leurs voisins s'en écartèrent avec précipitation pour aller rejoindre le fond de la pièce sans les quitter des yeux.

Plus particulièrement, sans quitter _Heero_ des yeux…

Quatre se massa le front, expira doucement et marmonna entre ses dents.

_- _Qu'est-c'que t'as encore _foutu _?

L'inventeur prit un air outragé.

_- _Et pourquoi ce serait _moi_ le problème ?!

_- _C'est pas moi qu'ils regardent comme un dément !

Heero renifla mais n'ajouta rien et le blond, après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, héla le barman, un homme de taille moyenne légèrement ventripotent qui grogna dans sa moustache en levant la main sans lever les yeux d'un carnet maculé de tâches.

Une fois sa lecture finie, il approcha d'un pas pesant en ânonnant un « ce s'ra quoi » dégouté.

_- _Deux mousses, et un peu de votre temps, si ce n'est trop demandé.

Tout embryon d'objection mourut dans la gorge du tavernier lorsque Quatre posa un sac de piécettes rebondi sur le comptoir. Il tira deux chopes à ras bord, en ota la mousse du tranchant de la main et les assena devant eux avant de planter ses coudes sur le bar et de les fixer, en attente.

Le blond but une gorgée puis attaqua.

_- _Kerian Vouder, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

_- _Tout le monde connaît les Vouder… Ce bar est l'œuvre du grand-père… Le p'tit avait reprit le commerce mais…

Le barman haussa les épaules et commença à se détourner. Heero déposa sa propre bourse sur le comptoir et déclama.

- Tournée générale, patron !

Aussitôt, les clients rencognés au fond se téléportèrent au comptoir dans un grand brouhaha de commandes.

Le gars était sûrement dérangé mais s'il allongeait la monnaie, on allait pas se comporter en malotrus…

- Kerian était un bon gars, mais joueur, commença un consommateur une fois tout le monde servi.

- L'avait le démon, pour sûr !

- Il avait pas de poker face mais il voulait toujours bluffer… On l'aurait presque prit en pitié et empêché d'flamber mais…

Haussements d'épaules et ricanements accueillirent cette idée farfelue.

- L'est parti du coin, savez ? L'a r'filé sa baraque au vieux doc' Wu et s'est barré…

- Ouais, et avec l'feu au cul ! 'Vec ce grigou d'S qui lui filait l'train…

- Etait-il endetté au point de filer à l'anglaise sans laisser d'adresse ?

- Oh oui !! S l'a plumé comme un poulet ! On sait pas qui lui a parlé du penchant du gamin mais il avait j'té son dévolu d'ssus…

- Comment ça ? Les encouragea Quatre en faisant signe au barman de remplir les chopes.

- Ben ouais, hein vous tous ? Lui a offert des parties gratuites, des trucs comme ça…

- Il lui a dit que c'tait en prévision de futures commandes de meubles, grogna le tavernier en tendant une pinte à Heero, mais j'y crois pas… Quelqu'un l'avait rencardé sur les habitudes du gamin, j'suis sûr…

Un concert de confirmations le soutint.

- Il a appâté l'pigeon et pas mal d'entre nous y ont laissé des plumes, mais le gars Vouder était clair'ment plus en vue qu'nous tous…

- Jeune, sans parents, avec un tas d'responsabilités… Une femme soupira tristement, face aux promesses miroitantes de ce salaud, Kerian avait aucunes chances…

Elle vida son verre et le tendit au tavernier, l'air maussade.

- Maudeen a perdu son mari pour une des entraîneuses d'S, souffla un client aux mercenaires avec un coup de menton vers l'intéressée, son mari, et leurs économies…

Heero grommela une parole de circonstance avant d'enchaîner.

- Vouder avait-il une compagne ?

- Nan, pas qu'on sache… L'était un gamin monté en graine, sa seule distraction après la mort de son paternel, c'tait le jeu… Le couillon bossait comme un malade à l'atelier et perdait tout d'abord au poker, puis aux machines diaboliques d'S…

- Qui était vraiment proche de lui ?

Les clients se regardèrent puis haussèrent de nouveau les épaules.

- Ma gosse.

La dénommée Maudeen descendit sa chope avec la célérité employée pour les précédentes et clarifia.

- Danneel était employée par Jamen Vouder… la petite veut devenir ébéniste… Bref, elle a cinq and d'plus que Kerian, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble… Amis d'enfance… Elle est pas ici, mais elle rentrera demain, je penses…

Quatre se fit indiquer l'adresse et une autre pinte vint fleurir la main abimée de Maudeen.

- Dites, intervint un client, vous êtes pas employés par S pour nous faire cracher la planque du p'tit au moins ?!

L'idée n'avait pas traversé les esprits mais une fois évoquée, tous les visages se fermèrent. Le tavernier se pencha vers eux, menaçant, se trouvant nez à nez avec Heero.

- Les sbires de cette ordure sont pas les bienvenus chez moi !

- Du calme. On a aucun rapport avec S. Le brun fixa le barman droit dans les yeux.

Nous cherchons juste à connaître les circonstances de la disparition de Kerian Vouver. Renchérit Quatre.

- Bande de crétins !

Maudeen claqua sa chope le comptoir et, une main sur la hanche, observa.

- S casse et menace. Il va pas envoyer des mignonnes p'tites choses comme eux payer des coups pour s'renseigner sur des trucs qu'il sait déjà !

- Ben just'ment ; p'têt qu'il essaie aut'chose, histoire qu'on s'méfie pas ! Objecta quelqu'un.

- S'tu crois ça, arrête déjà d'écluser sur leur compte ! Cingla la femme, et moi j'les dis réglo ! Ils sont avec Wu ! Idiots !!

-Ah ben alors…

Et ceux dont les verres étaient vides de les retendre.

Quatre et Heero recueillirent encore quelques infos puis s'écartèrent discrètement du rassemblement de buveurs.

- Tout ceci confirme ce que nous pensions, Vouder a été prit pour cible…

- Ce qui nous ramène à la question… Qu'avait Vouder qui pouvait à ce point intéresser un malfrat comme ce Professeur S ?

- Espérons que cette Danneel en sache plus… Et qu'elle consente à nous en faire part…

- En tout cas, nous voici bien, avec tout le patelin qui sait pour qui on bosse…

- Tu es étonné ? C'est un petit village, et Elliottina Pinwick une grande bavarde…

Heero poussa le grondement sauvage de mise à l'évocation de sa « rivale » avant de soupirer en soupesant sa bourse.

- Non, c'était couru… En tout cas me voilà quasiment à sec… Tu as encore de quoi abreuver ces éponges ?

- Ils m'ont autant séché que toi, mon ami…

Ils sursautèrent lorsque deux verres atterrirent en face d'eux. Au bout des doigts serrés sur les anses, le barman les toisait.

- Offert par la maison ! Création locale, un breuvage fameux élaboré par ma grand-mère, qui ne buvait que ce qu'elle avait elle-même mit en cuve…

Ses moustaches frémirent et il lâcha les récipients, croisant les bras sur sa chemise maculée, apparemment décidé à attendre leurs avis. Les mercenaires se jetèrent un coup d'œil, observèrent avec appréhension le liquide vaguement ocre stagnant dans les verres puis, après un mouvement impatient du tavernier, s'en emparèrent pour en boire une rasade.

- Kof !! Kof !! Par la maladie…Kof !!... imaginaire de Molierus le Névrosé !

- Reeeeeuh !! Kof !!Kof Kof !!

Ils se tapèrent violemment sur le torse sous les rires de la salle. Le barman eut un rictus et s'éloigna en lançant.

- Après celle-là, y en aura un autre ! Et ça s'déguste les gars !

* * *

La porte était petite et large. A l'image de la maisonnette et de sa propriétaire dont le visage méfiant à l'encadrement s'épanouit en un grand sourire à la vue de Meiran.

_- _Meiran !! Je t'attendais plus tard !!

Elle ouvrit totalement et enlaça son amie.

_- _Fei et Kloris dévastent gentiment le salon… Tout va bien ! Mais je n'avais pas vu tes compagnons !

Wufei, Duo et Trowa qui se tenaient en retrait furent présenté et, après un serre-main vigoureux, la femme les introduisit dans un hall coquet.

- Je suis heureuse que tu ais décidé d'avoir une protection ! Pour une fois cette dinde d'Elliottina agit avec bon sens… Elle écarta d'un coup de pied expert un camion miniature en bois, allons boire quelque chose à la cuisine, les enfants sont en pleine aventure…

- J'espère que Fei ne t'as pas causé trop de soucis, Korina…

- Ce petit angelot ? Il m'occupe un peu ma peste oui !

_- _Le gamin de Wufei, un « angelot » ?! Souffla Duo à Trowa qui retint un sourire.

Meiran papotait avec son amie qui les introduit dans une pièce aux tons gais aux divers plans de travails jonchés d'ustensiles couverts de divers sauces, glaçages et autres ingrédients.

- Désolée pour le désordre, mais j'ai fais des petites douceurs pour les mômes… Il y avait une petite sauterie avec les filles Furt… Mon Kloris n'a que quatre ans mais ça commence… Si ce gosse tourne comme son salaud de père, va falloir que j'pose des verrous ! Installez-vous…Ou vous pouvez !! Thé, café, bière ? Il doit me rester une vieille bouteille de bodégua….

Les placards claquaient, entrecoupant le discours de la jeune femme.

Duo se relaxa sur son siège. Il surprit Trowa, son unique œil à peine entrouvert, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Pas étonnant, elle doit lui rappeler sa sœur…_ _Et il est vrai que l'atmosphère est… reposante…_

Puis il tourna son regard vers Wufei.

_Mouais…Pas pour tout le monde…_

Le mercenaire brun se tenait raide sur une chaise bariolée, la bouche en une fine ligne, regardant droit devant par la petite fenêtre sur l'évier. Duo savait que son ami ne perdait pas une miette du bavardage des deux mères, enregistrant tout ce qui concernait l'enfant de Meiran.

_Wu balise sec…Faudrait pas qu'il nous refasse un plongeon sur la carpette… _

L'amie de Meiran lui tendit une bière et il la remercia avec un sourire qui la fit glousser. Wufei prit son thé avec un monosyllabe en guise de remerciement. Korina lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux et se détourna de lui pour donner la réplique à Meiran avec un éclat de rire. C'était la première fois que Duo voyait la fière asiatique aussi détendue…

Une cavalcade se fit entendre et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Maman !!!

Un gamin haut comme trois pommes coiffé d'un fouillis de cheveux roux se catapulta dans les jambes de leur hôtesse en chouinant.

- Kloris !! Bou Diou, sale gamin, j'ai failli ébouillanter notre invité !!

Elle se confondit en excuses à l'attention de Trowa dont seuls les extraordinaires reflexes lui avaient évité une giclée de thé en pleine poire.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai rien…

Korina gronda son enfant, lui assena une tape sur le derrière et consentit à écouter ses jérémiades.

Qui lui furent répété dans un vagissement.

- Feiii y m'a tapééééééééééééééééééé !!!!!

- Comment ça Fei t'as tapé ! Je te rappelle qu'il est beaucoup plus petit que toi ! Et…

Un bruissement se rapprocha.

- Gabou !! Is !! Poum !!

Une forma à quatre pattes progressait dans le couloir.

De fins cheveux noirs couronnant un haut front froncé.

Une petite bouche emprisonnant fermement une sucette.

Une paire d'immenses yeux noirs en amande dardés sur l'objectif à atteindre.

Wufei se redressa les yeux rivés sur l'apparition.

Le bébé atteignit la porte. S'appuyant d'une main sur le mur, il tenta un redressement et s'effondra. Il émit un bruit frustré autour de l'embout et, assis , agita son autre menotte munie d'une petite matraque en mousse avec un regard impérieux vers Kloris qui enfouit la tête dans le giron de sa mère.

- Poum !!

* * *

- Et c't'espèce d'_ornur…_ Heuuu..Ouais, _orduuure_ qui s'fait tripoter sans rien dire…

Heero manqua d'éclater son verre au sol en loupant la table.

- Salauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud !! Mugit-il alors qu'un murmure compatissant s'élevait autour de lui.

Quatre, la tête sur le panneau souillée grogna avec effort.

- Heero…Ferm '-la…

- Allez Blondie va… Laisse-le s'vider… Pauvr' p'tit gars, larguer toute une situation pour s'faire trahir d'la sorte…

Le "pauvr' p'tit gars" renifla un assentiment et tendit un verre qui fut prestement remplie.

Face au récit imbibé des malheurs sentimentaux d'Heero, les villageois avaient promptement pardonné son vandalisme et le consolait à coups du fameux breuvage matriarcal du troquet…

Quatre soupira. La boisson lui en avait foutu un sacré coup, à lui aussi, mais il n'en était pas au point de s'épancher pathétiquement devant cette bande d'alcoolique ! Heero manquait vraiment de fierté sur ce coup là !!

- Allez Blondie, j'te vois morose, lampe donc ça, c'est pour moi…

Il fut tenté de refuser mais un coup d'œil à Heero qui se faisait papouiller par Maudeen lui fit accepter le coup en soupirant. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, pour sûr…

* * *

_- _Fei-Long !!

Meiran alla vers son fils, le prit dans ses bras et le morigéna en lui lissant les cheveux.

_- _Il ne faut pas taper mon chéri… Sois gentil avec Kloris !

- Gabou !!PoumPoum !!

Elle lui détacha son arme des doigts et le petit se mit à pleurer en essayant de la récupérer.

_- _Il suffit Fei-Long !!

Tandis que les deux mères s'occupaient de consoler les mouflets, Duo, encore sous le choc se rapprocha de Trowa.

- Merde alors !! je déconnais quand je parlais d'un mini-Wu moi !!

- Parfois, nos plus farfelues suppositions se confirment… Opina Trowa sans quitter l'enfant de l'œil.

Wufei était resté cloué dans sa position à demi-redressé. Son regard si semblable à celui du petit être dans le giron de Meiran restait lui aussi rivé sur le bébé.

_Son_ bébé.

Un voile gris brouilla sa vision et il dut s'agripper au dossier pour éviter de trembler alors que sa respiration s'accélérait nettement.

_Par les Ancêtre !! Je .REFUSE !! De. Craquer !!_

Ce que ne se priva pas de faire la chaise sous la poigne tétanisé du Chinois… Il aperçut Trowa et Duo qui se dirigeaient vers lui, l'air soucieux. Refoulant sa nausée, il fit tourner son regard vers les deux femmes et éprouva un peu de soulagement en constatant qu'elles ne s'occupaient que des bambins.

-… Wufei…Wufei… Hey, mec, ça va ?

Il déglutit péniblement et croâssa.

- ..Je suis… Très calme…Je ..Je vais bien…Tout va bien…

Ses deux camarades échangèrent un coup d'œil qui le hérissa.

- Je vous dis que ça va !

Duo leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement et les trois mercenaires observèrent la scène domestique que les émois du pauvre Chinois n'avaient interrompue.

Fei-Long s'était calmé dans les bras de sa mère et battait des mains en direction du gâteau que Kloris dévorait jalousement.

-…Il… Duo s'éclaircit la gorge, il te ressemble pas mal…

- Duo…Si une fois dans ta vie tu devais te taire, ce serait _maintenant_…

Le châtain marmonna un assentiment et prit une gorgée de bière. Trowa en passa une à Wufei qui la prit et en avala une lampée avec absence.

Meiran tourna son regard vers eux et le fixa avec intensité. Le Chinois releva la tête, se hâtant d'éliminer toute trace de trouble.

- …Nous sommes là pour protéger Meiran et son enfant, rappela-t-il à ses amis, parlant un peu fort, rien d'autre n'entre en considération. Que ce soit clair entre nous.

Duo et Trowa acquiescèrent et Meiran hocha la tête, satisfaite.

* * *

Un _gosse _!!Moooooooooooonsieur Wufeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, _papounet !!!_

Quatre ricana et le reste de son verre alla s'écouler aux pieds de la table.

- Tous des saaaaaaaaaalauuud… Annona Heero miraculeusement encore conscient.

Ce qui restait de clients opinèrent à cette perle de sagesse et Quatre asséna son poing sur la table.

- Quasiment _vingt_ ans qu'on s'connaît, et c'traît' m'cach' un truc pareil !! Trahisooooon !

- Faut les pendre par les couilles…Heu… leur latter les cous… Heu… S'venger !!

Nouvelle vague de marmonnements de soutien.

- Allez les champions, on ferme !!

- A boère, tavernier !!Faut élalob... ébal…faire un plan !!!

- Ouais !!!

- ….

* * *

Ils prirent congé de Korina et Kloris un peu plus tard que prévu et c'est donc au crépuscule qu'ils s'engagèrent dans le petit bois à traverser.

- Hâtons le pas, mercenaires, lança Meiran, son bébé endormi attaché dans le dos, j'ai le repas à préparer !

- Meiran.

Au ton de Duo, la brune stoppa, laissant les trois guerriers la rejoindre.

- Nous avons de la compagnie…

La jeune femme se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Les lâches ! Siffla-t-elle, le regard mauvais, ils nous attaquerons probablement au croisement, dans quelques instants.

- Nous nous tiendrons prêts. Et par les Ancêtres Meiran, laisse-nous te protéger !

La mère ouvrit la bouche mais serra les poings en pensant à son précieux fardeau. Elle ne pourrait se battre avec Fei-Long dans le dos.

- Je vous espère aussi bons que votre réputation le dit ! Cingla-t-elle.

- Et même meilleurs ! Assura Duo avec un clin d'œil en empoignant le manche de son arme.

Trowa et Wufei encadrèrent la jeune femme.

Le croisement leur apparut.

Un ordre bref fut lancé à travers les arbres et ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une bande armée…

TBC…

* * *

Aloooooors?

/Heero/ C'est naz...

C'est pas ton avis que j'veux, j'le connaîs déjà!!


	5. Et ce fut le drame

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Et les conséquences de la bataille... Première aventure de nos cinq mercenaires!^^

Genre: yaoi, UA, humour, OOC, aventures...

Source: Gundam Wings.

Disclamer: Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, sauf pour les poivrots(hors Heero et Quatre) et les brigands... Sinon c'est Sunrise et cie..Mais le scénario et le monde..c'est moi avec quelques influences!^^

* * *

Lynshan, Maman bouba, et Olia... Si vous êtes toujours sur le fandam, merci pour vos commentaires!^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La première attaque vint d'un type de deux fois la taille de Duo et d'approximativement le triple de sa carrure. Ce gars agit donc de façon à optimiser ses atouts.

_- _RRRAAAAAAH ! Mugit-il en fonçant telle une avalanche sur le mercenaire le plus proche.

_- _Woah !

Duo se décala vivement sur le côté. L'armoire à glace s'éclata contre un tronc d'arbre et resta collé dessus quelques secondes avant de retomber lourdement en arrière, de la bave mousseuse écumant aux coins de lèvres explosées.

Un petit temps d'arrêt s'ensuivit.

- Nan… Pour de vrai ? S'exclama le châtain, les yeux ronds.

Un moustachu à l'air dandy secoua la tête.

- Corny n'a jamais été le plus subtil des compagnons…

_-_ J'vois ça…

_-_ Et oui… Mais on l'aime bien, il fait de délicieuses tartes prunes et vintenladonzelle…. Exquis… Et bien sûr, avec un animal pareil, point besoin de bélier…

Trowa haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Le gourmet leva les mains avec un sourire contrit avant de beugler.

- A L'ATTAQUE LES MOUS DU GLAND !

_-_ Ah, _enfin_, je commençai à me croire dans un mauvais théâtre populaire ! Grogna Wufei en avançant de quelques pas pour contrer un coup.

Il tourna légèrement sur la gauche, envoyant son pied entre les chevilles de son assaillant avec un bon coude dans la nuque pour faire bonne mesure. Puis sans tarder, il s'attaqua au prochain sur le passage. Du coin de l'œil il surveillait la progression de Duo sur sa gauche. Trowa protégeait Meiran et le bébé, leur laissant le soin de dégager un chemin. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'affronter autant d'ennemis avec leurs deux charges, il leur fallait fuir le plus rapidement possible.

_- _Wufei !

Se protégeant avec le corps d'un des brigands, le brun tourna la tête vers Duo qui lui indiqua une ouverture.

_- _Ok ! Trowa, Meiran !

Mais déjà ces derniers filaient par la brèche. Duo et Wufei bloquant le plus possible de poursuivants.

_- _GAFFE ! Gueula Duo en secouant la tête après un sacré crochet, UNE DIZAINE DERRIERE !

* * *

Trowa entendit l'avertissement du châtain et accéléra, tirant la jeune femme dans son sillage, jaugeant rapidement leurs chances d'atteindre la clairière avant d'être rattrapés.

_Proches de nulles…_

Même si Meiran courait vite, elle était ralentie par le poids du petit, et il leur était impossible d'échanger les rôles en pleine course… Du coin de l'œil, il la vit, rouge de sueur, soufflant entre ses dents serrés, plus déterminée que jamais.

_- _Cachette possible ? Haleta-t-il.

_-_ Non.

Le borgne jura dans une expiration et, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, proposa.

_-_ J'essaie de les retenir, continuez à courir et si possible, planquez-vous, j'en retiendrais pas beaucoup !

_-_ Pas d'autres options ! A mon signal !

Ils coururent quelques secondes de plus et saisirent l'occasion d'une bifurcation. Meiran tapa sur l'épaule du mercenaire qui ralentit petit à petit… Puis il se retourna brusquement en rugissant et sauta, membres écartés sur la source du plus grand raffut dans les fourrés. La mêlée qui s'ensuivit permit à la jeune femme de gagner les quelques mètres qui la séparait d'un fouillis dense de plantes dans lequel elle plongea sans ralentir.

Levant une main afin de protéger le visage de son enfant, elle scanna vivement la forêt, espérant une cache la fatigue commençait à prendre le pas sur l'adrénaline, il lui fallait faire une halte, reprendre le contrôle de son souffle et réfléchir… Avisant une souche à moitié enfouie, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, ne repéra aucun mouvements de course et se glissa dans l'étroite ouverture de l'abri, serrant contre elle le petit.

Une fois recroquevillée contre le tronc, elle enjoignit aux battements de son cœur de se calmer et tendit l'oreille, retenant à grand peine sa respiration. Les multiples craquements du bois. Les clameurs des affrontements plus loin derrière. Rien n'indiquait que ses poursuivants l'aient suivie jusqu'ici. Se détendant légèrement, elle écarta avec précaution le corps du bébé de son giron, vérifiant qu'il n'ait pas été blessé…

Et le trouva par miracle, toujours assoupi, poings serrés autour de la bordure du châle et sourcils froncés dans un rêve contrariant.

Fermant brièvement les paupières, elle se laissa aller contre l'écorce tout en songeant à différents scénarios pour les sortir de ce guêpier.

Rester cachée ici jusqu'à un éventuel signal des mercenaires ? Sa pauvre souche ne lui offrait pas assez de sécurité pour cela… S'élancer de nouveau dans les bois ? La nuit tombait déjà… Laisser Fei-Long ici et rejoindre la bataille dont elle entendait encore des échos ? Et laisser un bébé seul face aux dangers de la forêt ?

_Du calme ma fille, du calme… Ce n'est pas en paniquant que tu sauveras ton fils !_

Un craquement plus audible que les autres mirent soudain tous ses sens en alerte.

_Des humains approchent…Amis ou…_

_- _Mais qu'elle est passée où c'te gourgandine…

Le cœur de Meiran manqua un battement. Son souffle se bloqua.

Le marmonneur tournait autour de la souche, semblant parler seul…

…_Je peux le battre…_

Mais jetant un coup d'œil au petit, elle se mordit la lèvre et resta coite.

_- _…Et les aut' bouffons bloqués par ces types… Bon sang d'bouse, y'a la Riquette qui m'attend… Un boulot facile qu'y disait…

La jeune femme vit apparaître des chausses crottées dans son champ de vision.

_Ne baisse pas les yeux, ne baisse pas les yeux, ne baisse pas…_

Tout à sa litanie angoissée, elle ne sentit pas les légers mouvements contre sa poitrine… Des petits poings se décrisper et s'agiter doucement, une tête se balancer… Un claquement de lèvre la fit sortir de sa transe et elle baissa vivement les yeux, posant sur la bouche de l'enfant dont les paupières papillonnaient une main à peine tremblante…

Les yeux sombres s'ouvrirent tout à fait… Tombèrent sur un visage couvert de griffures sanglantes et de poussière…

Fei-Long, malgré le bâillon et les supplications muettes de sa mère, se mit à pleurer…

* * *

_- _Et…MERDE !

Sur ce dernier cri, le gars s'étala par terre et cette foi ne se releva plus.

_- _P'tin, coriace le gringalet, souffla Duo entre ses dents, essuyant la sueur mêlée de sang lui irritant le visage tout en scannant le lieu maintenant sombre, essayant de repérer l'un de ses compagnons.

Entendant des bruits de lutte plus à gauche, il s'y dirigea et tomba sur Wufei aux prises avec deux des brigands. Voyant son ami en mauvaise posture, il poussa un cri strident, puis profita de la surprise pour se jeter dans la mêlée. A deux, ils eurent tôt fait d'en finir et se mirent aussi sec à la recherche des autres qu'aucun des deux n'avaient aperçu depuis leur séparation.

_- _J'ai cru entendre des bruits vers l'est, pas trop loin…

_- _J'en ai eu quelques uns, on a quand même pas mal réduit le nombre, ils ont une chance !

_-_ Moi aussi, mais ils étaient quand même pas mal…

_-_ Suivons les corps, j'en vois déjà un là-bas…

Ils finirent par tomber sur Trowa, à genoux au milieu de quatre assaillants hors service.

_- _Hey, rien de cassé ?

Le brun secoua négativement la tête puis écarta la main de son flanc ou une tâche rouge s'agrandissait sur le tissu déchiré.

_- _Grave ?

_- _Je survivrais… Où est Meiran ?

_- _On l'espérait avec toi… Appuie-toi sur moi, on cherche… Tu l'as vu quand la dernière fois ?

_- _Il faisait encore jour… Elle se dirigeait par…Là…

_- _…Ca fait un bail qu'on a pas croisé un de ces mecs encore debout… Observa Duo.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, préoccupés; cela n'augurait rien de bon…

N'osant toutefois pas appeler à haute voix, ils continuèrent à chercher leurs protégés tant bien que mal, les bois denses dans cette partie de la forêt rendant la tâche encore plus ardue…

Brusquement, Wufei arrêta d'un geste ses compagnons. Tous figés sur le qui-vive, ils ne tardèrent pas à distinguer des bruits de course venant dans leur direction. Portant la main à leurs armes, ils dégainèrent vivement et se déployèrent afin d'intercepter l'arrivant…

La course sembla ralentir… Puis se fit quasiment imperceptible… Les trois hommes se tendirent…

_- _YAAAH !

_- _Whoa ! Stop les gars ! Meiran !

Mais la jeune femme, sortie telle un diable des fourrés, balançait un gourdin avec une rage telle qu'elle ne voyait plus que des cibles à abattre…

_- _Meiran ! Calmez-vous !

Des bras l'empoignèrent. Elle donna des coups, entendit des plaintes mais ne put garder son arme et en fut réduite à se débattre furieusement.

_- _MEIRAN ! STOP !

Elle cracha une injonction qu'aucun des mercenaires ne comprit. Ne la voyant pas se calmer, Wufei jura puis la gifla sèchement. La brune eut un hoquet et sembla vraiment les voir.

_- _…Retrouvez-le…Chuchota-t-elle, cessant de se débattre.

_- _Meiran que…

_- _RETROUVEZ MON FILS ! Hurla-t-elle, deux sillons de larmes se frayant un passage dans son visage ecchymosé, le châle et son occupant disparu de son giron…

* * *

La première chose que vit Quatre en ouvrant tant bien que mal les paupières fut un verre gondolant.

Exactement ça, un verre qui se gondolait.

_Enfoiré…_

_- _Freeméééé…(Une petite traduction est disponible en fin de chapitre...)

_Euuuh. C'est quoi ça ?_

Il fronça les sourcils. Le verre se dédoubla. Ce connard s'était crée un jumeau pour se gondoler deux fois plus !

_- _Enfouééééééé ! Roooutchhh…

Bon Dieu de bouse. _Là_ ça faisait mal.

Il réussit à lever une main vers son front et à l'y presser elle y resta sans difficulté, comme engluée dans ce qu'il soupçonnait fort d'être un mélange de sueur et de…

_- _Fouuaaaaaaaaaah…

Oui, ça lui revenait… Bar, infos, alcool… Alcool… Oh merde.

Sa tête se décolla de la table avec un bruit de scratch et il du se retenir au bord alors que tout tournait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

_Tombe pas, gerbe pas, …_

_- _Beuuuuaaaaaarrrrrggg…

Pendant un instant de pure horreur, il cru qu'il avait craqué, lui, Quatre Raberba Winner, Le Mercenaire Au Sang Froid, Le Tacticien, Le Roc… Il vit défiler tout ces combats, ces plans, ces regards admiratifs, confiants, ces yeux humides se levant vers Lui, Lui Qui Saurait… Tout ça réduit à néant par cet… abandon…

_- _Reeeuh…HEUaaaaaaaaarrrrr…

...Laminée, cette réputation sans tâche, laminée par une simple soirée, décimée par une bande de bouseux alco…

_- _Heu…heu… Par… Heu!… LesmoilfumiendeFongor…Heu!…

…Alcolos… Il rouvrit les yeux, s'aggripa fermement au bois souillé en attendant que la tornade se tasse et put enfin avoir un aperçu stable de la situation.

Des corps ronflant et hoquetant affalés un peu partout dans une salle dévastée et un Heero gémissant tentant de rester à quatre pattes afin de ne pas s'écrouler dans son propre vomi.

…_Ma réputation est sauve…_

Il s'accorda un instant d'autosatisfaction avant de se souvenir qu'ils avaient des préoccupations plus urgentes il réussi à lever la jambe, l'appuya sur le côté du torse de son camarade et poussa de toutes ses forces. Heero couina et roula jusque sous la table voisine.

_Oups... Héhé même pratiquement imbibé d'alcool ma force reste impressionnante... _

_- _Quaaaaat'... Pouchmoit'asfaichààààà ?

_- _Levch'toèèè Rooo...Bouloooot...

_- _Gwaaaah...

Le brun rampa de sous la table, se servit des pieds pour se remettre debout, réussissant à ne pas revomir et tituba à petits pas jusqu'à Quatre, posant les mains à plats de part et d'autre du visage de son ami, ahanant sous l'effort. Le blond amorça un mouvement de tête vers lui, voulant lui demander de l'aider à se remettre lui-même sur pied, se prit de plein fouet l'haleine pestilentielle du brun et partit à la renverse avec un gémissement horrifié, entraînant bien entendu Heero dans la chute.

Ils évitèrent tout de même le vomi.

_- _Quaaaaaaaaaaat' ! Quechquitpreeend?

_- _N...Prochpas d'moèèèè ! R'lève-moèèè...Mais bouche...f'rmé !

_- _Ugggh...

Une foi les deux compères redressé, ils titubèrent d'un commun accord vers le bar où un ronflement sonore faisait vibrer les bouteilles vides sur le zinc.

Heero et Quatre échangèrent un regard veiné et cerné, trébuchèrent sur le côté, trouvèrent l'ouverture qui menait derrière le comptoir et arrivèrent devant la silhouette dont l'aïeule se trouvait responsable de leur actuel tourment.

Deux coups de pieds arrachèrent le pauvre barman à son coma. Il claqua plusieurs fois des lèvres, grommela quelque chose de non identifiable et leva un œil furibond sur... deux silhouettes de cauchemars, vêtements souillés au-delà du possible et visages terrifiant, tordus par deux rictus surmontés par des chevelure hérissées et parsemées de débris infâmes.

_- _Eeeep _!_

Une des infernales créatures se pencha vers lui, et, avant qu'il ne puisse supplier pour son âme immortelle, gronda d'une voix râpeuse.

_- _L'ant'doch, maaaaaaaaaudiit tavernieeer !

L'odeur qui émanait de la bouche du démon le fit presque s'évanouir...

_- _O...Ouiii, mais...par pitié, éloignez-vous de moi !

_- _L'an-tii-dooochte, oùù chiiiinooon...

La créature ouvrit grand la bouche et exhala, un sourire démentiel étirant des lèvres craquelés.

Le barman gémit, détourna le visage et vomit sur les chausses de la créature.

_- _Oh meeerdcheeeeeeeeeeeeurgg !

_- _Roooo, t'es indiiign'd'un mer...mercobenz...heu...T'es naaaze...

_- _Beuuuh...

_- _…

* * *

Après un seau d'eau jeté sur le barman, bégayant de « ne pas l'emmener dans les sept trous noirs de l'abysse siouplaît j'paierai le pressing » -et comment, se disait Quatre, ulcéré, ce type pouvait sortir des phrases articulées alors que lui-même, l'éloquence personnifiée n'émettait que des borborygmes, nom de nom- et un petit éclaircissement quant à leur non-statut de créatures infernales mais de dangereux mercenaires avec une gueule de bois homicide, le tavernier sortit en hâte un flacon rempli d'un liquide trouble qui rappelai désagréablement la création de feu-grand-mère.

Ayant eu certification, sous la menace de deux dagues, qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de leur refaire boire _La_ mixture, Quatre et Heero consentirent à s'administrer le breuvage miracle...

Qui, après leur avoir littéralement carbonisé l'œsophage et les avoir expédié aux commodités une bonne dizaine de fois, leur rendit l'esprit, l'élocution... Et la vigueur.

_- _Ingrats ! Leur cria le tavernier au visage tuméfié alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le sentiment du devoir accompli.

_- _Satanés bouseux, toujours à vouloir humilier les étrangers... Maugréait Quatre sur le chemin, bon, nous avons tout de même recueilli quelques informations utiles... Il nous faudra aller voir cette Danneel dès que possible...

_- _Sûr, mais après une bonne douche ! Sans offense Quatre, mais on dirait que feu- Laura Ingalls 1er t'es tombé dessus...

_- _...Mouais...Et on _pue_...

_- _Hn...

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête, chacun prit d'une même mortification.

_- _...Ce qui s'est passé ne dois _jamais_ parvenir aux oreilles des autres...Grinça le blond,

_- _Aucun problème... Faut pas que les villageois parlent...

_- _T'inquiètes, on a tellement foutu la trouille au patron qu'il se taira, ça incitera les autres à en faire autant, hinhinhin...

Ruminant leurs pensées respectives, ils arrivèrent enfin au domicile de Meiran... Où les autres leur sautèrent dessus.

_- _Merde ! Ils vous ont eu aussi !

Duo tata un Heero éberlué de partout avant de gronder, les dents serrés, le regard métallique :

_- _Dès qu'on les choppe, vous m'les laissez je vais les...

Quatre prit enfin conscience de l'état guère plus fringuant de ses compagnons Wufei s'occupant de panser le torse nu et sanglant de Trowa, Duo, débraillé et tuméfié et, alarmé par l'absence de Meiran et son bébé, exigea des explications.

_- _Ils nous attendaient dans la forêt, se chargea de lui répondre Wufei, focalisé sur la blessure du borgne, une vingtaine de brigands. Nous avons fait notre possible mais... Ils ont prit l'enfant. Meiran s'est retirée dans sa chambre... Elle est très choquée...

Le blond et Heero jurèrent.

_- _Et vous ? Les pressa Duo, ils vous ont eu au bar?Combien étaient-ils ?

Quatre et l'inventeur se jetèrent un regard.

_- _...Une petite dizaine... Juste de quoi éviter de vous rejoindre trop tôt je pense...

_-_ Nous nous en sommes débarrassé sans trop de mal...

_- _Sûr ? Parce que vous avez l'air d'avoir été...bousculé.._._ Semblant se rendre compte de l'odeur des deux hommes, Duo recula de quelques pas en fronçant les sourcils.

_- _C'était dans un _bar_, Duo, renifla Heero, on s'est servi des armes qu'on avait à disposition...

_-_ Il nous faut réfléchir ! Coupa en hâte Quatre, voyant Duo prêt à rouvrir les lèvres, expliquez exactement le déroulement de l'attaque et voyons ce que nous pouvons faire avant le premier contact de ces brigands... On sait qu'ils pensent que le Docteur Wu a quelque chose qu'ils veulent... Et que c'est lié à Kerian Vouder...

Il relata succinctement ce qu'ils avait apprit à la taverne.

_- _Cette Danneel fait plus que jamais partie de nos priorités ! Il faut absolument les prendre de vitesse...

- Pourquoi ne pas les laisser fouiller la baraque en paix, proposa Heero, ça irai plus vite que d'attendre des nouvelles d'un type en fuite.

_- _Laisse tomber, 'Ro, S est un tordu, qu'il trouve ou pas ce qu'il cherche, y a des risques qu'il s'en prenne au gamin... Et y a aut' chose... Je connais le bonhomme, il sait qu'on est là, qui on est, et vous voulez que j'vous dise ? Ce traquenard, c'est une façon de nous lancer sur les traces de Vouder à sa place...

_- ..._Ça n'a pas de sens ! Protesta Heero,il a déjà un tas de gens à la recherche du charpentier !

-Non, au contraire, Duo a sûrement raison, intervint Quatre, S est un vaurien de la pire espèce, jamais nous n'aurions bossé pour lui de notre plein grès... Et nous faisons partie de la crème...

_-_ ...Alors qu'avec un otage dans la balance, nous sommes forcé de trouver Vouder... Comme lui-même le souhaite... Gronda Wufei en serrant les poings, quel misérable !

_-_ Maudeen disait que sa fille serai rentrée aujourd'hui... Ok, séparons-nous en deux groupes...

_-_ Ca nous a pas trop réussi la dernière fois... Maugréa Duo.

_- _Et pourtant nous n'avons pas d'autres choix ! Cingla Quatre, Deux d'entre nous iront voir Danneel, les autres, ne quittez pas Meiran des yeux ! Une mère est imprévisible quand son enfant est en danger... Il faut aussi que nous gardions la maison S ne _doit pas_ s'en approcher tant qu'il a l'enfant, je suis Duo sur ce point, il est sans scrupules...

_- … _Je vais voir Danneel, je ne servirai à rien ici en cas d'attaque... Trowa grimaça en se redressant avec l'aide de Wufei, sa blessure pansée. Je peux marcher et monter à cheval sans trop de problèmes...

_- _Je viens avec toi, décida Heero.

_-_ Très bien. Au boulot. Trancha Quatre.

_- ._..Heu... Quat' ? Heero ? Avant toutes choses... Allez vous laver, ok ?

* * *

Meiran entendait les murmures des mercenaires au travers des fines cloisons. Peu de mots étaient distincts, mais elle comprenait qu'ils élaboraient divers plans. Elle renifla et pressa le poing contre le matelas sur lequel elle était accroupie depuis plusieurs heures, le regard figé sur le mur.

Ils n'avaient servi à rien, n'avaient pas pu protéger son fils.

Elle seule pouvait le faire, garder son enfant, son unique trésor du danger, faire rempart de son corps s'il le fallait !

Elle avait échoué, ils avaient pris son enfant sous ses yeux, et elle avait été impuissante...

Un sanglot lui échappa, elle frappa le lit de toute ses forces...

Fei-Long allait-il bien ? Prenaient-ils au moins un peu soin de lui ? Était-il seulement...

_Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI !_

Mais il était trop tard pour tuer l'horrible pensée dans l'oeuf et elle se leva d'un bond, arpentant la pièce à pas précipités, le souffle court. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, à se morfondre sans agir quand son bébé avait tant besoin d'elle ! Tant pis pour les mercenaires, elle n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment qu'ils se bougent!

Elle ouvrit la porte et toisa les trois hommes qui levaient sur elle des yeux gardés.

_- _Je vais sauver mon fils. Ecartez-vous de mon chemin !

Quatre soupira.

- Je ne peux vous blâmer d'être impatiente Meiran.

Il se leva, suivit de Wufei et Duo.

_- _Nous vous accompagnons.

TBC...

* * *

...Mais que vont faire quatre personnes contre une armée de malandrins ?

/Duo/... Y a qu'à appeler Jonh McClane et s'poser avec une bière en attendant...

...Quel mercenaire téméraire tu fais...

Heeellloooooooo ! Petite traduction Ivresse/Sobriété... Plus je relis et moins je pense que tout le monde comprenne...

/Heero/ Ouaip. Vu que toi même t'as du mal...

N'impooorte quoi, je sais c'que j'écris quand même !

/Trowa/ … « hausse un sourcil »

… Mouais, la confiance règne... Traduccccctiiiooon !

_« Freeméééé » _: enfoiré

_« Enfouééééééé ! Roooutchhh… » _: enfoiré ! Outch...

_« Par… Heu!… LesmoilfumiendeFongor » _: Par les poils pubiens de Fongor

_« Pouchmoit'asfaichààààà ? » _: pourquoi t'as fais ça

_« Levch'toèèè Rooo...Bouloooot... » _: lèves-toi Heero... Au boulot

_« Quechquitpreeend ? » _: Qu'est-ce qui te prends

_« N...Prochpas d'moèèèè ! R'lève-moèèè...Mais bouche...f'rmé ! » _: N'approche pas de moi ! Relèves-moi mais la bouche fermé.

Je crois que c'est ok pour le reste...


End file.
